WISH FROM THE HEART
by MarLuna
Summary: The Oak Facility have created the "Amon", a species created out of "fusing" humans and Pokemon together. An explosion that sends hundreds of Amon free, everything turns into a twisted game of cat and mouse as they try to survive. OC in PM
1. FIRST WISH

_**WISH FROM THE HEART**_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

The wind skipped a beat through her straw hat and she paused, whipping the sweat of her brow to squint up at the sun as to be able to tell the time. Guessing that it was approximately three or four o'clock, she returned to face the trees and plucked a few more Sitrus berries to place in her basket.

"Rebecca!" The voice of the old man she was working for cried from down the trail of vegetables and berries, "Come here, dear!"

"Okay!" She cried back before grabbing the last ripe Sitrus berry and adding it to the growing collection of Orans, Lums and Leppas in her basket. She hurried to a strut down the small almost-forest like area before joining the old man and his wife. "Yes, what is it? I'm here."

"It's about time for supper, dearie." Mrs Smith smiled sweetly and grabbed the basket of sweets from her, passing it to her husband as she led the girl inside, "You must be hungry."

Rebecca shook her head earnestly, "I haven't finished yet. I still have to pick the Nanab—"

"You can do that later, dearie." The elderly woman effectively cut her off with a warm plate of potatoes and ham with creamed corn.

Rebecca nodded a bit in disappointment but grabbed the plate nevertheless and seated herself at the table, tightening the scarf around her neck self-consciously.

Mrs Smith noticed this, like almost all the times they ate together, and her wrinkled eyebrows knit together once more, "You know you don't have to wear that scarf at the dinner table, dearie."

Rebecca fiddled with the end of her scarf secretly under that table and blew lightly on her food, "No. I must wear it all the time."

"If you're sure, dearie."

Rebecca gave a strained smile before taking a bite out of potatoes, "I'm sure."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Go Crobat, use Wing Attack!"

Once hearing the attack, a girl with a hair colour of brown, green, and yellow called to her Flygon, "Dodge with Faint Attack!"

"FLY!" Flygon cried before it vanished into the shadows just as the Crobat's bright purple wings were about to make contact. Flygon appeared behind him and punched it just as it turned around, efficiently making it flutter back in surprise.

"Use Dragon Claw, Flygon!"

"Don't let them, Crobat! Use Poison fang!"

The attacks collided in mid air, Crobat his fangs in Flygon's left wing and said ground dragon had sunk its claws into the poison Pokémon's side painfully. The two hovered awkwardly in the air before they finally came crashing down, dust flying in the owner's faces as the coughed into their fists. They quickly rushed to the scene, finally seeing the end result of their battle; both Pokémon lay knocked out, swirls in their eyes out of exhaustion.

Alexis grinned sheepishly before recalling her Pokémon, "Good job, Flygon."

"You two, Crobat." Her opponent agreed, his Pokémon disappearing in a beam of red light.

Alexis shook hands with him, bid farewell, and was back on the road again. She grinned to herself. Her life as a Pokémon trainer is going perfect as long as she didn't have to think about _that _anymore. Life as a test subject is never easy. Of course she was glad that she survived it, but not a lot did when it came to having a Pokémon merged within them.

She ran a hand over the golden wristbands side effects imprinted into her skin before making sure her bangs were still in place. A couple of coloured locks flew out of the pins at her touch and she surfed out her hand mirror in annoyance, sliding them back in place perfectly from the multitude of times she had to do so during the day.

Those two were side effect; static and colouration. She just can't stand that her bangs are too short and soft to stay in the bobby pins, and along with the electricity always in her, it made a bad combination. A few days after she was fused, she suddenly found that she had yellow and green on her head. What was even up with that?

Alexis sighed and shook her head to rid her of the thoughts of the looming past that could never leave her alone. She concentrated on reaching Hearthome city, once there she could heal her Flygon and maybe talk to gym leader for some advice on training her Pokémon. She had to switch from coordinator to trainer so suddenly it that threw her tactics off balance, but she plans on getting back on track. She missed being a coordinator, but she knows that she needs to be ready in case _they_ come looking for her once more.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Shit." Garret cursed to himself, pacing the marble floors of the room rhythmically to calm himself. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? ...What _can_ I do?"

The bright hospital-white walls mocked him around every corner, enhancing his fear as he thought he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He froze mid stride and stared at the door for a few seconds, daring his hearing to be correct.

The footsteps turned out to be real, and Garret jumped when the locked doorknob was gripped, unconsciously activating his ability. He groaned when his body shrunk down to the size of a cockroach; it wasn't a good feeling to be compressed into something so tiny.

Not wanting take his new mould for a test run around the room before it could be too late, he dashed towards the door as it started open, sliding on his back so that he could pass under. He recognized the scientist from the back of her spiky brown hair and blanched, sprinting as fast as he could at the left hall—even if he hadn't a clue to where he was headed.

"What the—?" He could hear her, seeing as his smaller self could only run so far with little legs, "Not again!"

He dived for the corner just as she looked around the hall for him. Laboured breathing paused in surprise when he heard her call out, "Experiment three-one-seven-two escaped again, where's Elias?"

"I'm sorry Miss Livinia, but he's taken over four-zero-three-four and four-zero-three-five's cases." A lackey said as he went to her. "He's been out for a couple of days now."

"Already?" Persephone hissed back in annoyance before let it go with a sigh, "I guess we have no choice. Get me my bag; things are going to get ugly." It was a slight lie, she just wanted him out of her sights before doing anything.

"Yes Miss Livinia."

Once the lackey was out of ear shot, she placed her hands on her hips as she took a casual stance, turning her head slightly to face the corner she knew he was hiding behind, "I know you're there. There's no need to hide. You know I'm going to get you."

_Shit! _Garret looked around wildly, looking around for any chance of escape; mostly like the best would be a crack in that wall. But all the rooms were in perfect maintenance, just in case someone with an ability like his could use such a default as to escape. Like he was hoping he could do.

He was about to detach himself from the wall to run when a shadow suddenly loomed over him threateningly. He froze once more and looked up with fear in his eyes, just as Miss Livinia decided to smirk down at him.

"You know it's best if you don't escape." She advised sweetly, scrunching down as if she was speaking to a child. "Come now, or you won't get hurt."

Garret gulped, hair tingling with stress, before the will to survive overcame him and he ran under the scientist's legs. Unimpressed, Persephone grabbed him from the ground, barely having to turn her body around, and brought him to her face.

"Do you want me to squeeze the life out of you?" She asked, no more emotions other than slight annoyance showing in her voice.

The teen struggled in the palm of her slowly tightening hand, trying to free his own little hands so that he could find a way to slip out and save himself. He cursed his ability; how he wished it didn't take two hours for him to regenerate!

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Rebecca looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for a few seconds before pulling off the brown scarf adorning her neck. A ring of furled leaves appeared around her neck, a strong smell of spice wafting in the air as they were freed.

She frowned and touched one of the leaves lightly, only to sneeze as the spice jumped into her nose. She scowled at her reflection in annoyance, tempting herself to rip the leaves out of her skin to stop with the annoying scent.

"Rebecca, dearrie, what's taking so long?" Mrs Smith called from the kitchen.

With a slight jump, the teen quickly returned the scarf around her neck and secured it before exciting the bathroom. "I'm done!"

"Good, good." Mrs Smith gave her an emptied straw basket, "You can go pick those Nanab berries like you wanted."

Rebecca smiled warmly and grabbed the basket, "Thank you."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

A small head popped out of the bushes behind Alexis, her features matching the girl's almost to a T. Same dark hair with fusion coloured highlights, bright green eyes, even the same fused Pokémon! There was only one way to tell them apart though, and that was the small blue and yellow star-shaped tail that Bree didn't have a choice to live with.

"Really? All that static electricity is coming from _her_?" Bree hissed to herself. Because of their similarities, they both hated each other to the core. Why the heck did the scientist have to fuse two Shinx? Wasn't that just pushing the envelope and wasting another human to create an _Amon_?

"I can't believe I have to do this." She looked around for another electric Pokémon just in case, but frowned when she found none, "Guess I have no choice." She took a deep breath before walking out of the bush she was currently using to hide, "Hey Lexi!"

Alexis froze in place at the familiar voice and turned around in surprise, "...Belwen?"

Bree lifted her hand in greeting and smiled politely, "Long time no see."

"Yeah..." Alexis' eyes were filled with fear. It's not every day you suddenly reunite with another Amon, of the same type too!

"I need help." Bree went straight to the point as her eyes lost its warmth, "Someone's after me."

"Not my problem." Alexis returned to face the road and continued back on her way, "Find someone else."

"I can't!" Bree called back in exasperation, running up to the girl and forcing her to turn around by her arm.

"Why not?" Alexis snapped, annoyance showing in her features as she pulled her arm free. Her bangs shot out of her hair clip as the static followed her emotions.

Bree dropped her hands and looked back warily at the road behind her. "I need electricity!"

"Use your own!"

"A-lex-is!" Bree seethed, completely ticked off, "If you so don't help me, by god, the ABC is going to have your head!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes threateningly, "You're lying. There's no way the ABC can even find me."

"Who do you think I'm running from?" Bree exclaimed as a rustle followed from the bushes that she used to be in. Hearing this, she hurriedly grabbed Alexis wrist. "Lend me some electricity!"

"What—Why?" Alexis yelped when the rustling bushes started to blur. Fear struck her as she stared at the area, wondering if whatever's hidden would jump out to scare the turd out of them.

"Experiment four-zero-three-five has found experiment four-zero-three-four—Alexis Terrain." A chilling voice whispered from behind them, freezing them in place by its mocking tone. "Excellent. This is going to be a lot easier than I thought."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Garret groaned as he hit the polished marble ground face first. It's been what, half an hour that he and that evil scientist were playing cat and mouse all over this strange, oddly vacant area of the lab? Was this just some sort of cruel joke to her? She let him go without a fight just to chase him down! What kind of sick people were in this demented place?

He picked himself up and glanced back behind him. The woman hadn't caught up to him somehow, and he in his puny self was not giving him much to work with other than sliding under locked doors. He had to find a way out of this place, and fast!

The woman's footsteps were following him like his own shadow, yet leisurely calm as if she chased around escaped Amons almost every day. He cursed himself and ran for the nearest door again.

Anything to get away.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Rebecca exited the confines of the small house, heading straight for the Berry trees she was picking before supper came. The outside, in the middle of the multitude of trees filled with berries, was calm and serene, not an ounce of danger making itself known. The Pidgeys tweeted, the Wurmples crawled, and no one ever felt guilty if they ate a couple of the precious fruits hanging from the branches.

A few feet away, at a distance that Rebecca couldn't possibly hear, the sound of rustling leaves could be heard, yet it was harsher than the wind's usual. It came closer and stronger to the girl as a shadowed figure appeared in a crouch on a branch of the rustling tree. He snatched a falling Pecha berry that had chosen to follow him before it could reach the ground and simply stared at it for a few seconds. He glanced at the girl at ease in front of him before whipping it through the bushes to rid himself of it.

She hadn't stiffened, and if she had heard him, she didn't show any signs of it.

He turned his dark eyes towards the small little house she inhabited and raised his eyebrow inquiringly. Out of all places, she had to choose a _farm_ as a place to live?

He shook his head silently and smirked. It was far too easy.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"M-move!" Bree snapped out of her stupor first, pulling Alexis to the side with their connecting hand and holding out the other to the intruding man to fend him off.

Sparks flew around the duo before it shot out of Bree's outstretched hand as a bolt. The intruder sidestepped quickly, the shot of electricity nearly missing his light brown hair by an inch. He played with the tip of his locks to make sure they were okay before turning back to the girls.

"My my, it seems you intend to keep playing, Bree."

Bree bristled and stepped back so that she was next to her partner, hands still connected to share electricity, "Don't call me Bree!"

"Would you rather experiment four-zero-three-five?"

Both girls flinched. The name they were given, no matter how many times used, was very demeaning in terms that they were just toys for them to play with.

"I didn't think so." Elias vanished in front of them in an instant as his words echoed.

The girls gasped and looked around wildly, back to back, as they tried to figure out where he would appear next.

Alexis turned her head to the side so that she could talk to Bree, "H-how did he vanish like that?"

Bree turned her head to do the same but was cut off before she could utter her words.

"I run _very _fast." The taunting voice whispered behind them once more.

"There!" Alexis whipped around and held out her free hand like Bree had done, "_Thunderbolt!_"

The sparks flew brighter this time and crackled to life in the air, Alexis's bangs fully flipped out of her hair pin as a giant bolt of electricity came thundering down onto the intruding man.

"Nice one!" Bree couldn't help herself once she saw the devastation. She was jealous that Alexis could use Pokémon attacks while not looking like one _at all_. Why did she have to be the freak with a tail and almost no power?

Alexis smiled bashfully and they finally let go of each other's hands, glad that the man was finally taken care off. They smiled a bit awkwardly to each other—they were rivals, after all—and started heading back to the road.

"Sorry about earlier." Bree dismissed with a wave of her hand, light blue tail threading the air comfortably, "I was just really freaked, you know?"

"Yeah," Alexis agreed with a brisk nod, "For a second there, I thought we were going to die."

"Understandable," Bree grinned before turning around with a slight wave, "I should head back to Eterna."

"You came from _Eterna_?" Alexis gawked for a few seconds, "That's so far!"

Bree smirked and closed one eye, "When you're chased, you don't really notice how far you're going."

Alexis smiled at the peace that was holding up, "True. See ya then."

"Sure."

"_Where the hell do you witches think you are going?" _A voice growled menacingly low, stopping both girls in their tracks as their heads snapped in the direction of the burnt soil. Up was standing Elias, eyes glinting dangerously as he moved his sizzling body forward, _"You are going to feel hell!"_

"You know what I said about Eterna?" Bree asked as she backed up next to Alexis. Said girl nodded feebly and also took steps back. "Forget about it!" Bree turned and shoved Alexis down the road along with her, "RUN BITCH RUN!"

Maniacal laughter echoed behind them.

_Run, little lambs. It won't be long until I shed your blood._

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Nightmares are a menace, that's for sure, and he's pretty darn right sure that he's not the only who thinks so too. He flipped his snow white hair out of his eyes and gazed around his room tiredly before going about his work.

"Oh Swalot, where have you run off to?" He heard one of his fellow scientists—she was somewhat more of a trainee, you could say—call out teasingly as she reached his door. She knocked and peeked inside, "Hey Dr. Elwood, have you seen a really tiny teenage boy—you know, around the size of a bug—run in here from under your door, have you?"

Tyson's gaze swept over the polished floors of his office before recruiting at the heater for some reason. He shook his head to clear it from his daze and returned to Persephone.

"I detect nothing out of the ordinary; maybe it only made you think it was headed for my office." He said calmly, eyes suspiciously going back to the heater.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Tyson got up from his computer chair and politely closed the door, "Go back to work."

"Okay!" He heard her chirp from the other side of the door before her heels could be heard clicking down the hall. He paused to make sure she was distanced before going to the heater and squinting down at it.

He started to speak when he spotted something small and purple hide further underneath it, "If you want, you can hide in here for as long as you'd like. I won't tell."

Garret narrowed his eyes at the odd scientist standing over him. There was no way such a person in this hell hole existed. But it had happened, he supposed, he had led that creepy woman away from his small-but-surely-there trail.

He eventually nodded despise himself, and though he thought the man couldn't see him, the scientist returned to his desk to do something scientist-related. He blinked his large green eyes in confusion before slowly coming out from the heater.

_So weird._ Garret couldn't help but think. _Why is he helping me?_

* * *

_**Hate it, love it, scrap it, make love to it, YOU DECIDE! **_

_**Thank you for all of those who have taken the time to read this, I've been wanting to write a chapter like this for a while now!**_

**_The idea comes from Amber Carnival's The Hiding Game, so all credit goes to them! Seriously!_**

**_And of course, the credit for the characters all go to their owners. You guys know who you are._**

**_I will most likely continue this! So for anyone who feel like submitting an OC, here's the form!_**

**Name: **More unique the name, the easier it is for us to remember.  
**Pokémon: **One pokémon. No legendaries, pseudo legendaries, ect.  
**Age:** At least five years old!**  
Blood type: **I want to suck your blood~

**Personality: **You're probably sick of seeing the word 'detail' but it is essential. Minimum is one paragraph, unless you plan to stick to the OC you already sent me, in that case I already know your character.**  
History:** History makes personality, and hopefully we can make the history quite important to the lives of the characters. Family is placed in this category as well. Write before/during/after of being at the Oak Facility. IMPORTANT TO FILL.**  
Current Occupation:**I get the fact most of the people are on the run... so, what are you doing though? Or are you one of the few Amon who works for the ABC?

**Appearance:**We will even accept green hair! It's pokémon afterall!**  
Clothes:** If you're in ABC then all you have to do is type 'uniform.'  
**Accessories:** Bag? Watch? Hat? Anything else?

**Type: **The Pokémon's (above) type, like grass type is you chose Bulbasaur to be merged with.**  
Ability:** Originality is the key! Most preferably it relates to their pokémon type.**  
Weakness: **Weakness in abilities to be specific.

**Other:** In case if I missed something!

_**SEND YOUR OCS IN A PM PLEASE! DOUBLE PLEASE! QUADRUPOLE PLEASE!**_

~MARMAR OUT!

_**P.S. I might tweak the OCs around. Please don't mind that.**_


	2. SECOND WISH

_**So with lots of requests asking for the next update, I wrote the next chapter! I hope you guys are happy!**_

_****__Ev_en though the idea comes from Amber Carnival's The Hiding Game, I'm not following them with it. I'm twisting it to my needs, and following my own plot Bunearies.

_**Because you know, I already know how it's going to end and all that.**_

_**NO MORE AMONS ACCEPTED, BUT I AM ACCEPTING POKEMON TRAINERS! (just take out the Amon part of the sheet, and replace it with Name, Nickname, Attacks, Personality, and Hot You Got It, of your Pokemon. Max 6. Min 2.)**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

_**Meri47: **You can go along and do that, as long as I'm not watching..._

_**Martiny the one and only still, tealcloud, mew-serene, shadowman101: **Thanks for the informations and OCs!_

_**Cluelesscookie and xbluexrainx**: Thank you! And your OC will appear eventually, no need to worry :D_

_**Turnex: ***swats arm playfully* Oh you! There won't be questions in this story, sorry! And a Cameo sounds like a good idea! I'll just have to go check with the people in STARS (and WISH) and see what they think... I got it! __**NEW POLL CREATED! GO CHECK IT OUT IN MY PROFILE~!**_

_**Anelas: **Okay, and thanksss~~~_

_**Farla:** I feel no need to reply to you because I know for a fact that you won't be reading this._

**_SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADO..._**

**_...READ ON, READERS!_**

**_Oh yeah, some of you have been wondering which OC in this story is mine. Well the answer to that is... NONE! That's right, this one is pure other-people-OCs for now! _**

**_I created an OC for myself, but I'll let you in on who it is when he/she appears (it'll be obvious too). Until then, NONE OF THE INCOMING OCS ARE MINE~!_**

* * *

_**WISH FROM THE HEART**_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

* * *

"REBECCA!" The boy in the tree yelled as he leapt to the ground ran at her with open arms. She shrieked in surprise and horror, but it was soon muffled into the boy's chest as he cradled her to him much too tight. "I missed you!"

"AFDSGFH!" She shrieked in his shirt, unable to force herself free, "UASFGF!"

"Huh?" He loosened his grip and, to his surprise, had to look down at her, "Are you okay?"

Her face was flushed with anger and her large red eyes were wide in surprise. She pushed him away and held out a hand, the grass beneath his feet started to grow at a near impossible speed, but he just hadn't noticed yet.

He went to take a few steps towards her, but the grass had already wrapped around his ankle, making him plant face first into the ground. Without hesitation, the long thin vines took advantage of this and wrapped around his arms to restrain him as he struggled.

"And _that's_ what you get for sneaking up on me!" Rebecca said as she placed her hands on her hips, willing her face to _calm the heck down_ from the sudden ambush.

"Msghe tdytpers tujmkursd?" The enemy mumbled in a small moan before listing his head up—the only part of him not held down—and repeating it to her, "What just happened?"

She glared at his most recognizable face, "You snuck up on me, Kyle."

His gold eyes lightened considerably, "You remember me!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked back up to the trees, returning to her job of plucking the Nanab berries.

"Umh..." Came the weary voice of the curly blond boy on the ground, "You going to help me?"

Rebecca turned her head of light brown hair to show off her smirk, "Are you going to hug me again?"

He smirked back in amusement, "Touché."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" A small girl with pin straight dark hair grabbed the cloak of her partner, tugging him back to make sure he was listening to her, "I'm really tired and my feet are sore and—"

"We're almost there." The cloaked man cut off consolingly, gently returning the cape around his shoulders, "After these trees—"

Just as he said so, the bright lights of the city illuminated his face with a disarray of colors. It was starting to shake towards the darkness of night, but Saffron City was alight with glee, giving them a warm feeling of welcoming. Addison bounced ahead with a slight squeal of delight, dancing along with the flashing lights of the festival as if she was made entirely of light.

Zak rolled his eyes at his entranced cousin before following behind her at a safe distance, though only he stood out with his dark cloak hiding almost all of his features. He received some looks along the way but they finally succumbed when he grudgingly pulled down his hood to Addison's constant bickering.

"Why are we at Saffron when there's a festival? Where there are more chances to be seen and caught?" Addison slowed until she was standing next to her opposite, watching the shifting crowd with a critical eye.

Zak closed his eyes for a brief second, "The lab is in Sinnoh. I doubt they would send ABC members to a region as far away as Kanto."

Technically, when scrutinizing the maps, you automatically know that _Hoenn_ is the farthest area from Sinnoh. But Zak had the plan to return to the gym in Saffron where he had trained his Pokémon to the best possible condition. This very gym is also where he first learned about the humans being mistreated and used to create mutations.

"Ooh!" Addison hummed, eyes flashing alight, "That's good!" But then she tilted her head to the side to get a better look at his face, "But jeez cousin! You never told me _why_ we're here in Saffron!"

"To hide." He replied bluntly, turning so suddenly that it threw Addison off guard. She quickly spun around and dashed after his slowly retreating form.

"Hide? Hide where? It's a festival!" She yelped as he led her away from the festival streets and in the direction of the gym, "...Are you going to challenge Sabrina?"

Zak rolled his eyes at her impatient nature before moving across the gym to its neighbour, walking insidw the open door. Addison didn't follow him however, opting to look up at the large magnificent and ancient looking building with wonder.

What were they doing at the Fighting Dojo?

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"We should be safe here!" Bree wheezed as they clambered inside the Pokémon center of Hearthome, Alexis following right behind her as if hell was on her heels. Considering the person chasing them, it was. "He takes some time to recharge from running, and plus I don't think he'd do anything in a place where there are witnesses!"

"I hope you're right." Alexis automatically went up to Nurse Joy and gave her her KO'd Flygon' Pokéball. "Or else we'd be in trouble."

Bree slipped into the couch facing the TV and stretched her legs so that they were propped against the small table, "We'll be fine as long as we keep an eye out."

Alexis joined her on the long couch and nudged the girl's feet from the table, "Not your table to put feet on."

Bree rolled her eyes but kept them off, "Whatever, mom."

"You better hope I was your mom," Alexis smirked playfully, "Or else I'd be whooping that butt of yours all the way back to Eterna _where you're supposed to be_."

"Aww!" Bree gave a crooked smile, tail automatically slithering across her waist with the disguise of a belt, "I knew you missed me!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Yeah, keep dreaming."

"Excuse me, you two..." A younger girl slowly walked up to them with a small smile on her lips. She was covered in a long black dress that ended at her knees with a Pokémon belt loose around her hips, her overall appearance making her look like she was just beginning being a trainer. "...I'm Knawta."

"I'm Alexis," Alexis began when Bree raised a wary eyebrow at the girl but didn't utter a word, "and this is Bree." She waved a hand at the girl glaring at her. "How can we help you?"

Knawta looked left and right, pushing back her bangs from her eyes as she pulled her glasses on top of her head. After making sure no one would be listening, she leaned towards to the duo on the couch and whispered. "...you two are Amons, aren't you?"

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Leaning against a large building with her family stood an agitated female dressed fully in black, holding back a pair of blond twins from running eagerly into the streets of the festival. They too found refuge in Saffron, thinking along the same lines of staying as far away as possible of the lab, but they were only there for the festival so to get enough money for the Magnet Train that goes to Goldenrod.

"Eddie," She turned her head of short dark blue hair in the direction of the small boy next to her, "Go."

He nodded silently in affirmation before pushing off the wall and blending in perfectly with the crowd. After a few more seconds, Absidee ushered Lilian to follow him, before sending a strict look at the twins in her arms.

"Not too much destruction this time okay?"

"Yes, big sis!" The chirped in sync, wearing matching grins and adorable eyes, "We won't let you down!"

She smiled a little, but didn't let it affect her strict tone of voice, "You better not." She let go of their hands and they started to move in the crowd, "Good luck."

After counting to ten, she took her turn to blend into the crowd. The area was less ignited with burning lights and so she could easily wipe the minds of those who were unlucky enough to be chosen. She quickly found the twins and hid behind a food stand so that she could hear them; they were apologizing profusely at a business man in an expensive suit. He came from Silph Co., that much was abundantly clear, thus he made the perfect target.

"We're so sorry!" June repeated with perfect practiced emotions, "We didn't mean to jump on you like that!"

"Yeah!" Sam continued and she held onto her sister's hand, "We're so sorry we thought you were our dad! We're sorry!"

"We're very sorry!" The chimed together at last, finishing with a low bow.

The man looked flustered at having so many apologies being thrown at him before his features softened and he patted their heads, "It's alright. I understand. Run along."

"Thanks you mister!" They jumped him in another hug before quickly running off. Once they spotted Absidee returning to the crowd, they encircled her.

"How much?" She asked, holding out her hand. Sam quickly pulled out a packet of money and placed it in the older girl's hand. Absidee started to count.

"Close to a hundred." June answered the question before sharing a look with her sister, "Is it enough for the train?"

Absidee quickly came up with a total of exactly 80 bucks. She split the money in two and each gave the twins half, "Here you go. Don't lose it."

"What about you big sis?" Sam asked, sliding her half into her pocket and then zipping it up so that it had no chances of falling out.

"I have some left over," Absidee fibbed and softly ruffled their hair, "Beside, there's still a lot to pick around from."

She waved her hand to the growing crowd before ushering the two girls at the meeting point.

"Stay there until I come back."

"Yes big sis!"

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Waah!" Garret yelled in surprise as his small form was tossed into a desk drawer. He landed harshly on the wood by his butt and groaned before glancing up in horror at the doctor, "What are you—"

Tyson quickly pulled a finger to his lips to shush him, his free hand holding onto the knob of the drawer, "I'm hiding you before they arrive in a few minutes!"

"Who—"

"Shh! Be quiet!" Tyson shushed before quickly closing his desk. He rolled his chair back to his desk and poised his pen as if he hadn't moved around his desk. As predicted, the door blew open, a slightly ticked Persephone in its presence.

"I've checked _everywhere, _Dr. Elwood!" She stressed, eyes narrowing on the white-haired scientist looking innocent in his seat, "This is the place where he is! I just know it!"

"You can look around. But I guarantee you that whoever it is you're looking for won't be found here." Tyson crossed his arms in determination, not willing to make a slip up that might make him give way to the little person in his desk.

Persephone smirked and entered the room, gently snapping the door to a close behind her so that no henchman could bother them. "Good, I was hoping on that. I hope you don't mind the intrusion!"

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Stephany brushed away her long dark hair and fingered her blue and red locks while she placed her silver cell phone to her ear. She waited, eerily patient, as the seconds slowly ticked by on her golden watch, eyes flickering around the hall as her lab coat blew back a little.

Finally after long moments of hearing the dialling tone, the man picked up.

"Elias, what is taking so long?" She snapped, not letting him even acknowledge her. "You told me you would get her in less than a few days!"

"Pardon me for taking my time—" Came the sarcastic retort through the receiver.

"Don't you dare take your time!" She hissed, lowering her voice slightly as a few nurse hurried past with clipboards. "This is no fun and games! Do you _know_ how many Amons have escaped? We need to hurry and get them back so that we can move on—"

"You really can't wait to see your dear little sister again, can't you?"

"Elias!" She growled dangerously low, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" He laughed breezily from the other side of the connection, and she could distantly hear his footsteps on the gravel, "I just won't be getting her today."

"And why the hell not, you _incompetent_ man?"

"Now, now," He tsked lightly, and she could imagine his lips tilt in amusement, "We both know that's not true!"

"Just answer me."

A slight pause. She knew he was rolling his eyes at her persistent nature. "They found refuge in the Pokécenter."

"And you can't just go in there and force them out?"

"No need to rush, my dear Stephy." Her face flushed in embarrassment, but she didn't snap at him, letting him continue, "They'll be out tomorrow morning. And then they'll be out for the taking. Hands down, it's going to be easy."

Stephany paused in the hall and leaned on the wall for assurance, folding a bladed arm across her stomach, "Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent." Came the unwavering, determined voice.

"You better be, Elias!" Stephany returned to her snap, "Or else I'll have your head!"

And then she hung up.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

That night, Rebecca found that she couldn't sleep. Not because of nightmares—oh no, she was totally used to them—but because of the menace that she had no choice but to have _sleeping _in the room next to hers.

Oh yeah, there was nothing wrong with that. No way.

Especially not when he snuck into her room near midnight when the Smiths were sure to be asleep. There's still nothing wrong with that.

"What do you think you are _doing?_" Rebecca hissed, subconsciously tightening the blanket around her being to hide the very noticeable leaves dancing around her neck.

He ignored her question however, jumping on her bed so that he could hover over her with his hands on her shoulders, "Show me!"

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion, ears flushing red of having a boy this close to her when she was only protected by her thin blanket and her nightgown.

"You did it when I hugged you so..." The boy mumbled to himself, sliding his body closer and wrapping his arms around the uncomfortable girl, setting his head on her shoulder. He waited a few seconds in confusion, not understanding when she didn't push him away like last time.

He leaned back of their embrace in confusion, watching as the girl's face grew hot until it reached the color of a tomato. He tilted his head to the side, still not getting why she wasn't throwing punches at him like she usually would.

"Rebecca?"

_"What?"_ She snapped, fighting against her eyes and their pestering will to sleep, making sure to glare at the boy in front of her. She forced her red eyes to stay on him, watching him like a hawk, "What do you want _other_ than hug me every second?"

"Nothing..." He crawled forward, grabbing onto the sheets and tugging them back so that he could see the leaves at her neck, "I just want to see..."

"OUTTA MY ROOM, PERVERT!" Before he could even think of retorting, a fist landed into his cheek and sent him flying. His gold eyes flew around to take in his surroundings before they landed on the potted plant on her desk, growing at an uneven pace in his direction.

He blinked as his back hit the closet door and he wobbled a few seconds on his feet before finding the power to stand on his own. He watched the plant for a few more seconds, analyzing what it was doing, before his gaze flickered to Rebecca as she stood up, her blanket still held around her like a cape as she snapped her free index finger in his direction.

The rustling sound of the leaves made him turn back to the plotted plant in surprise. But he didn't have time to think before he quickly ducked, it shooting in his direction at the speed of a bullet, all the branches twirled together to make one giant spire as it crashed through the door behind him.

He scowled at it before quickly looking back at the fuming girl on the bed, quickly making the connections as a small smirk formed.

_So that's what your ability is!_

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Thanks for giving us a place to live!" Addison chirped as she followed Zak and his companion through the house. When arriving at the Fighting Dojo, she met one of her cousin's friends; his name was Atticus. He was really dedicated to training himself and his Pokémon. Soon after, she learned from Zak that he was also an Amon from the Oak Facility, and that he had been staying here without disturbance ever since the explosion. "It's really nice of you!"

"Anything to help a fellow comrade!" The—way—older man looked over his shoulder to wink at her.

Addie blinked for a few seconds before brushing it off as a formality and entering the guest room where she would be sleeping at the moment.

"My room's going to be across from yours, just in case you need anything." Zak advised before sending Atticus a stern look and disappearing down the hall with a call of: "When you're done unpacking, come join me in the kitchen! You haven't eaten yet!"

But her stomach let out a loud growl, so instead of doing as she was told, she dropped her bag and rushed after her cousin, jumping on his back, "I want food! You better make me some noodles mister!"

"Noodles aren't that healthy for you. It'd be better if you had some meat in you." Zak commented, grabbing her legs in time so that she won't fall off.

"I don't care!" She whined, making sure to mess up his hair, "Noodles taste way better!"

Watching on as the two started to bicker over what they would eat, Atticus shook his head in amusement and smiled to himself. Life would be better now that he had companions with him.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Alexis' voice rose to a nervous squeak as Bree stiffened next to her, "What is this _Amon _you speak of?"

Knawta frowned and straightened up, "You heard me. You two are Amons."

Bree frowned and hoped that the girl would just suddenly leave them alone so that they wouldn't be figured out, "Look kid, we're not these _Amons_ of yours. Now run along and go play with your Pokémon."

But the frail little girl stayed determined, hands on her hips as she glared at the two of them, "You're Amon. This—" she pointed at Bree's make shift belt, "—proves it. I noticed it when you two entered the center. Lucky no one else was looking."

Bree and Alexis shared horrified looks before the later finally forced out, "What about me? I don't have tail."

A sly smirk suddenly grew on the little girl's features, "I never said it was a tail."

Alexis' heart froze at her mistake, and Bree sucked in an uncomfortable breath.

Alexis leaned to the side so that she could whisper to Bree, "What do you think she's going to do to us? Rat us out to the press and have us arrested?"

Bree shook her head and glared defensively at the small girl in front of them, "Alexis isn't an Amon. I just told her that _I_ was. You have no proof that she is."

"Bree..." Alexis gasped in surprise, yet she was still touched deep inside. Why did she suddenly admit to it though? To let her escape the incoming horrors?

Knawta narrowed her eyes threateningly at them, "Believe what you may. I know that you both are Amons."

_"How?"_ Bree hissed through clenched teeth, "There is no way!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but..." The younger girl smiled and pointed at their heads, "...your hair match. Plus it's natural."

Alexis gaped for a few more seconds, but then stood up to go get her Flygon at Nurse Joy's call. She was about to place it back in her bag when she thought better and walked back over to Knawta.

"There's no way I could be an Amon." Alexis said as she held out her Pokéball as an example, "I'm a Pokémon trainer."

"I know plenty Amon who are trainers. They do so to disguise themselves." Knawta shrugged nonchalantly before pulling a chair so that she could sit down. Alexis quickly returned to her seat next to Bree.

_"Know?" _Bree gasped, "You _know_ Amons as trainers? And they are willing to testify that?"

Knawta nodded, eyes set confidently.

Alexis sucked in a breath before finally asking the question that was on both girls' mind, "What are you going to do to us?"

Surprisingly for them, Knawta suddenly broke into a large grin and started giggling as she clasped her hands behind her back, "Oh Alexis, Bree, have you ever heard of T.A.R.P.?"

"T.A.R.P.?" Bree repeated, sharing a look with her partner, who shrugged back in response.

"The _Amon_ Relocation Program."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Big sis!" The twins chirped as the older girl reappeared by their sides, Eddie and Lilian following closely behind, "Do you have enough money?"

"I do." She smiled lightly and grabbed each of their outstretched hands. "Now let's go see if we can go get our tickets."

"Okay!" The twins' smiles stretched into matching grins as they started tugging Absidee forward with a fast bounce in their steps. "Let's go!"

Behind them, Eddie and Lilian shared a worried and hesitated look, sharing a small secret with their eyes that the smaller children didn't know.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Learning how to transform your body into different shapes and sizes automatically let's you learn the warning signs your body gives you. For example, the signs that your two hours is up and that you were going to grow back to your normal size while still hiding in a desk drawer was starting to show.

_"Oh crap..."_ Garret hissed as he felt his limbs pulse with the need to grow back into their normal size.

Looking around for a quick exit, he took steady steps backwards before rushing at the door and roughly pushing the side of his body against it, making the entire entity shake and tremble. He knew his location was going to be given away, but it was way better than breaking the entire desk because of his power.

"Oh? What's this?" Persephone's voice sounded and he stopped throwing himself at the walls to look up. The drawer was pulled open and the trainee sneered down at him with mocking blue eyes. Garret grinned back, catching her off guard, and jumped up to her face.

He just knew that this had to be his chance.

Because his ability reverted the second he was free, knocking Persephone unconscious under him as her head hit the ground with a hard _smack_. He quickly checked the pockets of the woman's lab coat, soon finding his much-needed phone. He flipped it open, watching in horror as if flashed with 17 unread messages from his boss.

If he was ever going to find a way out of this place, he was going to receive_ hell_ from him.

* * *

**_Unlike STARS, this story will have NO QUESTIONS at the end! But you guys can ask ME questions and I'll try my best to answer without giving away plot Bunearies!_**

**_And of course, the credit for the characters all go to their owners. You guys know who you are. Only the idea is mine._**

**_For anyone who feel like submitting an OC TRAINER, here's the form! And you might have less screen time than the Amons, but you guys don't mind, do you?_**

**Name: **More unique the name, the easier it is for us to remember.  
**Age:** At least five years old!**  
Blood type: **I want to suck your blood~

**Personality: **You're probably sick of seeing the word 'detail' but it is essential. Minimum is one paragraph, unless you plan to stick to the OC you already sent me, in that case I already know your character.**  
History:** History makes personality, and hopefully we can make the history quite important to the lives of the characters. Family is placed in this category as well. Write before/during/after the Oak Facility (if they knew about it). IMPORTANT TO FILL.**  
Current Occupation: **So what are you doing? Or are you one of the trainers in the ABC? Or in the T.A.R.P.?

**Appearance:**We will even accept green hair! It's pokémon afterall!**  
Clothes:** If you're in ABC then all you have to do is type 'uniform.'  
**Accessories:** Bag? Watch? Hat? Anything else?

**Ability/skills:** What they're good at and whatnot.**  
Weakness: **The OC's weakness.

**Pokemon **_Min 2, max 6._

******Type, gender, and nickname:****  
Personality and how you got it:**  
**Attacks (min 3, max 6):**

**Other:** In case if I missed something!

_**SEND YOUR OCS IN A PM PLEASE!**_

~MARMAR OUT!

_**P.S. I might tweak the OCs around. Please don't mind that.**_


	3. THIRD WISH

_**Hey everyone! Sorry if it took a while to upload, the chapter was kinda long to make, since it had lots more stuff than the others... but it's all mostly because I'm introducing new OCs! If yours hadn't appeared yet, then no worries! They will come up!**_

_**ALSO! ACCEPTING ANY KIND OF OC!  
I figured out yesterday that I was missing OCs for me to continue the story, SO SEND IN YOUR OCS! ALL AMON, ABC, TRAINER, AND TARP APPLICATIONS ARE AUTOMATICALLY ACCEPTED! (Because I am nice and awesome and thinks that everyone needs a fair chance, but only if you SEND THE FORM IN!) Do not be afraid to spam me with more than one OC too.**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

_**Queen Violet of the Underworld, xbluexrainx, Meri47, tealcloud, Laodicean, Turnex, Anelas, mew-serene: **THANK YOU TO YOU ALL FOR SUCH KIND WORDS!_

_**Martiny the one and only still: **No problem! And thanks for the review! If you choose to create a trainer, I will be waiting patiently behind my make-shift desk!_

_**Cluelesscookie:** Thanks! And Hina will appear, no need to worry!_

_**Milsu22: **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I'VE GONE AND FIXED THAT! I AM SO SORRY MAH BUDDEH!_

_**Toni: **Haha, nice! I could imagine him selling that beautiful suit of his with tears in his eyes! Oh, such emotion! And no, Sam isn't your OC, it's someone else!_

_**PaulAndBarrysWhenever123:** Thanks! And I will keep that thought in mind! :)_

**_SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADO... HAPPY READING!_**

**_Oh yeah, for those who just want to know, this story will most probably be shorter than STARS._**

* * *

_**WISH FROM THE HEART**_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

* * *

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Barked the voice of his boss through the receiver of his phone. Garret flinched at the angry being inflicted upon him and tried to stop himself from yelling right. "How can you be so _stupid and irresponsible_?"

Garret surveyed the area around him as he delayed an answer. The practically-stalking trainee has been tied up and placed on the little bed that doctors use for check-ups which Tyson had at his disposal. Said man was at his desk, chin in hand, watching him warily with half-lidded eyes, he himself looking as if he was going to fall asleep at any second. They were still cooped up inside said doctor's office.

_"...well?"_ Hissed his boss impatiently, voice rising suspiciously similar to that of a girl's.

"...You can call me stupid," The boy finally answered with a transparent sigh, "But you have to agree that my plan was actually pretty genius."

"Pray tell, _why_ is that?" Boss was getting ever more impatient (and dramatic) as the seconds flew past, but he knew that he wouldn't do anything drastic as long as he had his say in it.

"Just think about it, Boss—" Boss chuckled at the sound of his nickname, giggling like an immature baby who had just planted his face in cake, "—it's much easier to have them capture an Amon who they think is completely useless—which I am not, thankyouverymuch—instead of having to disguise as a subordinate—which could obviously raise a lot of questions, by the way."

Silence greeted him. He knew Boss was mulling it over in his noggin. He chewed on his lower lip, hoping that he could use this chance to be useful, instead of messing up like he sometimes did.

"Alright." Boss finally ground through clenched teeth, "You can stay there and take over the infiltration mission I had planned for next week."

Garret couldn't resist the full-fledged grin that decorated his cheeks, "I won't let you down, Boss!"

"You better not." Boss growled at him before Garret heard him shuffling through some files, "This is what you have to do, okay? Don't forget a single thing I say! Write it down if you have too! But then you'll have to shred it afterwards, and that can only be done at the base. Got it?"

"Siryessir!"

"Okay," He sighed and more rustling papers could be heard in the background, "...I can't believe I'm giving a debriefing on the phone! So unprofessional... now where was that file...?"

He glanced at Persephone practically dead on the floor, getting worried that she might wake up if Boss doesn't hurry, "Uh... Boss? Can you speed this up?"

"Are you giving me _orders_, kid!" He sneered before yelling—which Garret then had to separate the phone from his ear to make sure he doesn't go death—, "HUZZAH! FOUND IT!"

"...Boss? Are you okay?"

"I am fine and dandy! Why do you ask?" Not waiting for an answer, Boss continued, "Anyways, this is what you have to do..."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"You're lucky, you five." The sweet woman at counter smiled sweetly at the twins who were fighting each other to see the train, "You came just in time. The train was about to leave any minute now."

Absidee forced a grin and quickly ushered the twins to enter, holding back Eddie and Lillian so that she could give them a strict look, "Take good care of them, okay? If I see that they have become an Amon like me, or even worse than _that_... I swear to Arceus, you will not live to see the day."

Eddie smiled charmingly and nodded, "Don't worry, Mother Hen Abby. We've got this."

Absidee scowled at her nickname before sharing Lillian's nod, which meant that the girl took the warning to heart. The two quickly hurried to join the twins at the door.

"Big sis!" Sam cried as she entered the giant vehicle, ticket clutched in her hand while the other was linked to her twin. "Are you coming?"

"Don't worry about sis." Lillian muttered as she gently tugged the twins into the train, "Give the nice man your ticket."

The twins did what they were told to do before joining Eddie in their seats, quickly going to their window to look for Absidee.

"Big sis?" June whined as she squinted at the small crowd before she recognized the mop of dark blue hair, "Big sis! Aren't you coming?"

Lillian and Eddie shared a quick look before the later grabbed a hold of June, "Come on, Abby has a reason for staying there."

Tears started to well up in their eyes as their lower lip started to tremble. Sam was the next to speak, "She... she's not coming?"

Lillian shook her head and grabbed Sam's quaking hand, "It'll be okay, she'll find us later."

"B-but what if the big meanies gets her?" Sam quickly sunk into the older girl's shirt, crying softly, "I don't want the meanies to get her!"

"They won't." Jillian muttered confidently as she stroked the twin's hair, "They won't get to her. Abby is stronger than they are."

"I want Abby to come with us!" June flailed into Eddie's arm, trying to get back to the window as the train started to move on the tracks. "NO!"

Absidee flinched at the sound of the little girl from the other side of the window, tilting her head low so that her bangs could hide her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry... she kept repeating to herself. She glanced at the train one last time before slowly turning on her heel and walking away. Her dry eyes apparently had a mind of its own as a single crystal tear slid down her pale cheek.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Good morning!" Knawta chirped, slamming the door open as she skipped inside Alexis and Bree's room, her Mawile on her heels. "Rise and shine!" But then her voice suddenly grew an edge to it, "Or else."

Alexis rolled over in her bed and moaned, "What time is it?"

In the other side of the room, Bree turned so that she could grab the alarm clock, "About... _7 IN THE FREAKIN'MORNING?" _She glared at Knawta and pitched the mini clock in her direction, "Why did you wake us up so early?"

Knawta blinked while her Mawile twirled on the spot, stretching its large black jaw so that it caught the clock in its mouth and then swallowed it. Knawta grinned and petted her Pokémon in thanks.

"What the hell! It ate the alarm clock?" Bree spluttered in fear, sitting up in an instant with a spontaneous act of waking up.

"What?" Alexis rolled over and blinked blearily at them, "Who ate what now?"

"My Mawile will you." Knawta patted the head of her Pokémon again before grabbing the doorknob, "She will if you're not down in the Pokémon center's lobby in twenty minutes!"

With a slam of the door, trainer and Pokémon whirled out of the room and down the hall.

"Remind me to lock the door next time." Alexis mumbled before turning back in her bed.

"Ditto." Bree got up from her bed, locked the door, and then dived back into her lovely sheets for a much needed nap.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Miss!"

"I'll be right there, sir!" The young 14 year old called before pulling back her black hair into a bun and hurrying to grab her notepad. She searched under the counter a few times before noticing her co-worker holding it in his hands tauntingly.

"It's so easy to tease you, Tsuki!" The boy smiled but gave her back the much-needed notepad. He placed his index fingers at his cheeks and forced his own lips to a smile as a demonstration, "Lighten up a little!"

"You ass!" Tsuki growled, shoving his shoulder before tying on her waist apron, "You know I hate being teased!"

"I know," He grinned and caught up with her as she walked away, lightly placing an arm on her shoulder as to lean on her, "But it's so fun! You should join me, Tsuki!"

"William!" She snapped, turning around to hit him over the head. He was already gone though, twirling jokingly around the other waiters before grabbing a fry and making a show of eating it delightfully.

Tsuki shook her head and rolled her eyes at his immaturity, heading back to the table calling her.

But yet, she couldn't help but smile.

He always managed to brighten her day.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

With a quick yawn, Kyle closed his eyes against the sun's first rays, waiting patiently for Rebecca to join him. He guessed she was just waking up though, and was ready to take a quick nap when he suddenly heard the door creak open.

"What are you doing out here so early?" A softer version of Rebecca's voice called as its owner slowly exited the house and reached his side, hugging a thin hoodie to her being.

Kyle glanced up at her from his seat, ignoring her question as he asked, "Why do you wear that scarf?"

She unconsciously turned her fingers inwards of her crossed arms to grab the soothing material, "Why do you wear those sunglasses?"

He tossed her a smirk, "Touché."

Rebecca rolled her eyes but sat down to him, joining him in his morning gazing. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing out here?"

"To think." He whispered, and Rebecca barely heard him over the small chirps of early Pidgeys. "Do you remember when we crossed in the halls for the first time when you were with your brother?"

She winced and played with a lock of her brown hair distractedly, "Sorry for punching you in the face."

He shook his head, the sunglasses he was wearing sliding down to the tip of his nose so that she could see the gold irises, "That was my fault for insulting you."

"_I'm_ the one who lost my cool."

"Should we argue about this the whole day?" Kyle pushed his sunglasses back in front of his eyes so that they glinted coolly against the sun, "Or do you want to know why I'm here in the first place?"

Rebecca stiffened in anticipation and turned her eager eyes towards him, "I _do_ want to know why you came after so long."

A grin slid on his lips, "I knew you'd say that."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you would."

He didn't tell her his reason though, and kept on watching the rising sun reflect off the leaves fresh with morning dew. He could feel the girl next to him heat up in annoyance, sending him looks once in a while. He refrained a smirk from invading his features.

"Can I punch you?"

He blinked in surprise before tilting his head back to look at her, "Excuse me?"

"Can I punch you?" She repeated perfectly, blinking innocently up at him.

He blinked again, "Um, why?"

She purposely avoided looking at him, a sly smirk on her own features, "...no reason..."

He really couldn't help himself this time, he just _had_ to hug her.

"H-hey!" Rebecca flushed, grabbing onto the arm around her torso, yet not pulling it away, "I thought I told you no hugs!"

"But Re-bec-ca!" He whined, swinging the two of them until it seems as if they were going to tip over, "Can't you make an exception?"

"Kyle!" Rebecca squealed, clinging tighter in hopes that they won't fall off the bench. "What do you think you are doing?"

Amused chuckling could be heard from the inside as Mrs Smith watched the two from the little window of the kitchen. "Ah, young love..."

"Now, now, Anne." Mr Smith smiled at his wife as he read the morning newspaper (which he had to go get this morning, not that he mind), "Don't let them know we're awake. Let them have their fun."

_"Kyle!"_ Rebecca screeched as they both fell over in a heap.

"Don't blame me! You're the one who's heavy!"

"I'll show you who's heavy!"

"Wha—HEY! Get _off!_"

"Not until you apologize!"

"No way!"

Mr Smith chuckled lightly to himself and flipped a page over, "Young love indeed."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"ZAK!" Addison squealed as she hopped onto her cousin's back in the early morning, "I WANT BACON!"

"I don't think we have any..." Zak groaned as the girl covered his eyes. He blindly made his way over to the kitchen, his Lucario guiding him via the ability to talk through aura. "Can you get off now?"

"Sorry!" Addison jumped off the older male and danced around the table so that she can search the pantries, "What do you think there is to eat here?"

"I don't know..." Zak dropped into a chair while his Lucario took a seat on a tall stool, "...why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him? Wha..." Addison leaned back from her pantry raid and was met face to face with green eyes, short spiky blue hair, and thick facial hair. She squeaked in surprise before ducking behind the counter, "I'M SO SORRY FOR RAIDING YOUR FOOD!"

"Find anything good?" The 19 year old male asked, looking at the food inside the spot where she was looking.

"No... I mean, uh, maybe!"

Unfazed, Atticus pulled out a few boxes of cereal, "So what do you want for breakfast? Chereos? Fruit Loops? Lucky Charms? Mini Wheats?"

"All you have is Corn Flakes though..."

He frowned and looked back into the cupboards, "I thought I did have some..." He pouted and turned to the other male at the table, "Hey Zak, would you mind if you and Addie go get some food? You know me, I get way too easily distracted."

Zek smirked and got up, catching the little satchel of money that was tossed, "Can do, buddy. What do you need? Flour? Milk? Those Fruit Loops that you love?"

But Atticus wasn't listening, staring the sink with an odd look in his eye.

"Hello?" Addie snapped her fingers in front of his face and he came back down from the moon.

"Huh? What? What happened? Is the house on fire?"

"No." Zak rolled his eyes and mentioned for his Lucario to stay and watch over the house while he's gone. "Just go train and we'll take care of the food."

Atticus saluted with a dorky grin, "Aye aye Captain!"

"Come on Addison," Zak smirked mockingly, "Let's leave the dork in his time of needs."

"Hey!" Atticus called at their retreating backs, "You better be glad that I'm going to let that one slid this time!"

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

_Find the information office. It should be located in the north tower of the building. Try not to get lost. Steal someone's lab coat if you have to, just _don't you dare_ get caught._

Garret rushed down the bleary white halls of the laboratory, Tyson's bleach white coat flying a bit behind him as he ran, the sleeves a little too big on him. He slowed to a brisk speed-walk every time someone dared turn the corner and join him in the hallway.

_The door will be locked, but all the doctors have keys. Steal them from the same person you took the coat from._

Garret slid the borrowed keys into the lock and turned, hearing the satisfying click of the unlocking knob.

_Once you're in—and this is the most important part, so pay attention!—, there should be those filling cabinets all along the wall. There should be one labelled **A LIST**. Open it._

Garret slid through the door quickly and locked the door behind him, doing a quick search of the room with his eyes to be sure that there was no intruders. He let his gaze fall upon the large stacks of gray metal boxes, looking for the right one.

_According to our source, the **A LIST** should be organized by most recent to eldest. Take pictures of the most pages that you can with your phone, starting with the oldest._

He quickly slid out the little cell phone from his pocket, turning on the camera function. He opened the large **A LIST** file and started with his work.

A knock resonated from the door, a young voice asking, "Is anyone in there?"

_If anyone finds you, HIDE MAN! HIDE! That, and run like hell._

Garret dived to hide behind the unpacked boxes in the corner, just as the door unlocked and opened, a small 15 year old girl entering the room with large packets of documents under her arm.

"Hmm..." She murmured, "I could've sworn I heard something."

She opened the file that he had previously been searching through and placed half of her documents in it. He inwardly groaned at the pile; he had to copy all of those _too?_

After placing the rest of her documents into two different files called the **W LIST** and the **D LIST**, her heels declared her absence as they eventually faded away, the door almost silently locking behind her. Garret peeked out from the boxes before scanning the shelves again, phone in hand, as he jumped back to the **A LIST** and continued his work.

He glanced at the two other filing cabinets that has now been brought to his attention, what had that woman placed inside of them?

_Whatever you do, do NOT do anything else! You hear me, kid! NOTHING ELSE WILL BE DONE!_

"Sorry Boss," Garret slid the **W LIST **cabinet open silently, readying his phone, "Sometimes rules need to be broken."

He glanced at the **D LIST** with a near invisible smile, "Don't worry, you won't be forgotten."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Jillian walked away from the office, a slight hop in her heels. She had done filling _perfectly_. There was no reason for her to be treated as if she was demented when she _clearly_ was doing her job right, like she _always_ did! Just because someone went in and left the room askew, does not mean they can shove the blame on her! They can just go and suck it for all she cared!

She returned to the testing room, sliding inside the room with a large smile on her lips as she greeted her fellow workers, "Good morning, Sasha! I did the paperwork this morning, so there's no way I'm doing my job wrong!"

"Good for you, shrimp." The emotionless teen snapped as she twirled around in her seat for a few seconds before squinting at the wall behind Jillian, "I can hear someone coming this way..."

Just as the words finished being said, the door snapped open once more as a boy around the same age as them entered, sending each a glare before going down to where the scientists in labs coats were waiting for him.

"Wait for me, Zythe!" The small boy with short black hair followed, but pausing as his big brown eyes took in the forms of the curious Jillian and the empathic Sasha. He tilted his head, wondering who they were, before squeaking as his name was called to hurry.

"I'm coming!" He hurried down the steps before closing his eyes, concentrating deeply on his task when the girls couldn't see him anymore. His body started to vanish slowly, loosing its colour and form, starting to fog upwards like smoke, wrapping around the skull pendant around Zythe's neck before he vanished completely from where he was standing.

"Are you okay there, Joshua?" Zythe asked, fingering the pendant lightly.

"Yup! I'm okay!" Joshua chirped, voice resonating from the item.

Zythe nodded and opened the white door in front of his being labelled **_RED ROOM, _**"Let's start the testing."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Leaning against the wall of the Pokémart that same morning was Elias. He tilted his head coolly in the direction of the center, his dark eyes set on the shining crystal-clear double doors as he patiently awaited the girls.

He was about to get up and make his presence known when they finally came to, only to falter when he noticed the extra presence of a pure human with them, pure Pokémon at the girl's feet.

"So we're really going to meet these people?" He heard experiment four-zero-three-five—otherwise known as Belwen—ask as she shared a look with experiment four-zero-three-four—also called Alexis—while the two of them walked behind the confident human.

"Yup! I swear, meeting people like you is what they live for!"

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked, eyeing the small dangerous Pokémon with the large jaw carefully.

The human looked over her shoulder to give her an odd look, "Didn't I explain this before? We help people like you! You're not going to be a bother."

_People like you?_

Elias followed them discreetly as they went out of town and back out to the roads, staying in the shadows as they chatted without a care, not knowing that he was there.

"Do you think..." Alexis started, glancing over his shoulder in a direction near him—which almost made him think that they knew he was stalking them—, "...that _he_ is following us?"

Bree shook her head and looked down the road, choosing not to go paranoid and make it worse, "_He_ should be gone by now."

_"He?"_ The one he didn't know its name asked, looking back over her shoulder at them, "Who's _he?"_

Bree and Alexis shared a look before the former ground out, "The evil one."

Hiding like a creeper on a tree branch, Elias smirked in amusement. They were much too kind.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"DOOR!" Addison yelled obnoxiously from her glaring contest with her new buddy's Primeape.

"Why don't _you_ answer then?" Zak yelled swiftly dodging the large foot that went for his face, "I'm kinda busy here!"

"So am I!"

Zak scoffed and deflected another kick from Atticus with his arm, "Glaring at a Pokémon for stealing your last raisin, does _not _count!"

"Hey! It so does!" Addison yelled and unfortunately blinked, receiving laughter from the monkey in front of her, "Not fair! Rematch!"

Primeate crossed his arms and snorted haughtily, making disapproving sounds as he jumped around cockily at his victory. She scowled at the creature; how dare he ridicule her!

"Chicken!" She called with a smirk.

That smirk was wiped off unfortunately, because the Primeape slowly turned his head around and fully glared at her, a vein on his forehead popping as if insinuating _You wanna go there, bitch?_

Addison blanched, "Oh shit..."

The doorbell rang again.

She didn't hesitate to run for her dear life, "I'LL GET IT!"

She swung the door open, staring unexpectedly at the person staring in front of her, "...Absidee? What are you doing here?"

The 19 year old girl with unevenly chopped hair looked up with sad blue eyes, "A-addie?"

That's when Addie knew something was wrong.

Normally Absidee would've snapped at her by now—and with such a wonderful vocabulary too—, so seeing this side of the girl set her off more than she thought. Where was the usually lively and snarky girl that she knew?

"Honey," She said pulling the girl in by her arm, "Come in and tell me all about it."

Absidee nodded and let herself get pulled in.

Who else do you need but a friend in your dearest time of need?

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Straw hat and brown scarf in place, Rebecca picked the Orans from the branches that hung low, placing them in her basket in pairs of three (to save time). Kyle had follows her and told the Smiths he wanted to help—speaking of which, they were oddly accepting of him suddenly appearing out of thin air like he did. He stood camouflaged by the leaves as he climbed almost all of the trees at a near impossible speed, plucking all of the ripe berries that were at the top and were impossible to get.

"Having fun up there?" Rebecca asked when she noticed him hopping around from branch to branch to tree to tree, doing some little dance every time he landed without getting a splinter—and when he did he would try to coax her to kiss it so that he'd "feel better".

"Yup!" The head of Kyle suddenly appeared in front of her upside down, curly blond hair almost whipping her in the face in the process. "I'm Spiderman!"

"Well _Spiderman_, would you mind _not_ trying to scare me almost every five seconds?"

"But it's fun!" The boy whined, head disappearing back into the leaves. The tree rustled for a few more minutes before it started to shake wildly, making all the Orans fall down like a dance of rain. (Or Rain Dance, as the Pokemon would call it.)

"Kyle!" Rebecca hissed and protected the top of her head with her hands, basket lightly swinging from side to side as a few fruits went loose, "Stop it!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." The shaking stopped and he hopped out of the tree, grin still on his features. "But then if I stop, you have to proclaim your undying love for me!"

She almost choked on her spit and stared at him; how the heck did he stay unpredictable? "There's no way I would say that!"

"Oh come on!" Kyle snaked an arm around her shoulders, "You know you secretly want to!"

Rebecca twitched. This wasn't going to end well.

"Rebecca dearest?" Kyle asked with too much innocence, blinking large adorable gold eyes at her, "Tell me what's wrong!"

In his entire lifetime, this is the second time Kyle has been punched in the face by an enraged Rebecca.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Taiyo! I'm home!" The young dark-haired girl chirped as she rushed inside her home with bags in her arms. She settled them to the ground before taking off her combat boots and knee-length black coat. She grabbed her bags again before closing the door with a swift kick and then heading off to the bedroom of her sister.

In bed laid twin Taiyo, her lavender hair tickled lightly past her shoulder, camouflaging a pair of lighter animalistic ears as the blanket was tucked to her chin. The girl was slender and pale, breathing softly but showing no hopes of waking up from her coma.

Twin Tsuki, with almost matching features except for color, slid into her usual seat next to the bed, eyes watching Taiyo's soft features in hopes that her eyes would open.

"Don't worry, sis," She breathed, taking the frail girl's hand, "You'll wake up. I know you will." She paused to grimace, "So don't you dare give up on me, okay?"

Though she got no reaction from the lavender girl, Tsuki smirked and jumped to her feet, pounding a fist in the air, "That's right! Giving up isn't in our vocabulary!"

Even though she thought she was turning insane from always talking to her comatose sister, she could've sworn Taiyo was smiling faintly at her.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

The whole day he had discreetly followed the girls, and all day he was getting annoyed at such a slow pace they were walking. They stopped at almost every city they went past as if they were just taking a stroll, but he was glad that they eventually made their way up in the mountains, the air getting crisp and harsher as he moved on.

He followed then all the way to the peak of Mt. Coronet, surprised when he spotted a small desolate city in a large around frost covered pine trees. Where had they let him to?

He froze when the tree shook above him, zipping past quickly so that he could avoid the pile of snow that almost transformed him into an icicle. He reached another tree, climbing the branches quickly so that he could squint at what had chosen to disturb him.

He widened his eyes before a snow ball pelted him in the face.

In each and every single tree around him, a hundred little humans were on standby, hand lifted with aim as they all held dangerous looking snowballs.

A boy looking to be around seventeen jumped up into the branch opposing to him, face almost completely hidden by the winter cloak he was wearing, all except fierce brown eyes glaring at him. Elias guessed him to be the leader of the large pack. "State your purpose!"

Elias hesitated, unsure of how to respond. What can he say? He had never been to such a place, so he knew no materials to lie with!

He opened his mouth to make up something, but the teen held up his hand and interrupted him before he could. "Your silence was enough of an answer!" He jumped back to another branch as if he was a ninja before pointing at Elias' figure, "FIRE!"

Elias regretted ever following the girls.

A thousand bullets of ice to the face wasn't the greatest feeling.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Uncovered rays of sunlight finally made itself known, the sum finally uncovered by the windy clouds. Footsteps neared, the crunching gravel underneath the slick shoes slowly awakening the cries of the forest.

"Where are they...?" The newly appeared figure muttered to herself as she placed a finger to her lips. "I think I remembered him saying around... Cherrygrove city?"

The wind picked up and fondled her white locks as she sighed delightfully.

Today was going to be a good day for the Amons, Hina could just feel it.

* * *

**_If anyone wants to know where the form is for the OCs, please follow the following instructions:  
-The Amon/ABC sheet is on chapter one.  
-The TARP/Trainer form is on chapter two.  
-Have fun and be creative! (You do want your character to stand out, don't you?)_**

**_THE ONLY EXCEPTION OF ACCEPTING OCS IS THE FOLLOWING:  
You must send the form via PM. If not, it will most likely be rejected. Thank you for your patronage!_**

**_NOW REVIEW PEOPLE! THE BUTTON IS GETTING LONELY!_**

~MARMAR OUT!

_**P.S. I might tweak the OCs around. Please don't mind that.**_


	4. FOURTH WISH

_**Hey everyone! Sorry if it took a while to upload! I was having some sort of meltdown and stuff, but anyways, if your OC hadn't appeared yet, no worries! They will come up!**_

_**STILL ACCEPTING ANY KIND OF OC!  
******__-The Amon/ABC sheet is on chapter one.  
-The TARP/Trainer form is on chapter two.  
-Have fun and be creative! (You do want your character to stand out, don't you?)_  


_**SEND IN PM PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

_**Shadowman101, xbluexrainx, Milsu22, Queen Violet Of The Underworld, Crazybarkz, Meri47, tealcloud: **THANK YOU FOR SUCH KIND WORDS! I SEND YOU CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!_

_**Martiny the one and only still: **Okay! I will still be waiting for said OC. And thanks for telling me about that mistake, and she's a Bayleef :D_

_**Cluelesscookie:** You'll see, you'll see! Hehehe! Thanks, and OH NO YOU DIDN'T! I BETTER FIND MYSELF A RECRUIT AND FAST!_

_**Laodicean: **Oh whoops! I've been having a tendency to do that since the auto-correct on my iPod is really annoying D:_

_**Turnex: **Haha, nice future telling you! :D_

_**Mew-serene:** Eeeep! rabid review button! RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSS! Thanks, and will do :D_

**_SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADO... HAPPY READING! AND FREE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES TO ALL READERS! _**

* * *

_**WISH FROM THE HEART**_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

* * *

Garret quickly locked the door behind him before speed walking down the hall, trying his best not to look suspicious as he swiftly made space between him and the room filled with lots of information.

He had copied every file from all three cabinets, it taking him the entire sleepless night to finally get it done before he took a small snooze of five minutes. He hadn't read the files yet, since it would take him much longer to copy the files while doing so and thus having a larger chance of getting caught. He liked the idea of checking them whenever he wanted once he was out of here.

Garret knocked on the door to the scientist before the door creaked open and he was swiftly tugged inside by a barely visible hand. Once inside and his eyes sweeping the room for anything possibly dangerous, Garret quickly took off the lab coat and tossed it Tyson, who gratefully put it back on.

"Where's Persephone?" He asked when he noticed that the girl was missing from the corner she had been placed. "Did she escape?"

"No," Tyson shook his head before walking over to his desk chair and sitting down, "She woke up, so I quickly made up a lie of how she slipped and hit her head while she was chasing you."

"And what did she say?" Garret enquired as he crossed his arms. Something in the adult's pose looked stressed or rushed or something, he just quite couldn't put his finger on it.

"She didn't really believe me, so I told her I caught you and placed you back in the cell!"

"Dude!" Garret hissed with narrowed eyes as he exclaimed his discontent, "I'm sure she'll notice if I'm not there!"

Tyson nodded calmly, though his eyes reflected with urgency, "I know, which is why we must get you out of here quickly."

Garret frowned and headed for the door, yet not before blurting out, "You know that I work for T.A.R.P., the organization that wants to stop you guys, right? Then why are you helping me out?"

Tyson opened the door with a small smile, his complete expression looking a bit forlorn and lonely, "Consider it amends for everything your leader did for me."

Garret turned around as he left, a shocked expression lighting his features once the words registered in his mind, "You _knew_ Boss?"

Tyson didn't answer his question with an affirmative though, knowing that if he did, the boy would stall and press for more details, having a greater chance of getting into trouble and never being able to deliver the files properly. "We'll meet again, Garret."

Though the words were not shared, Garret suddenly understood that he had to go before it was too late to make an escape, "Thanks again, Dr. Tyson!"

Tyson smirked and, just before he closed the door for good, called out with a laugh, "That's Dr. Elwood to you!"

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

The birds chirped lightly in the morning, the noise being heard through the room of the twins. The figure with black hair and odd yellow rings on it was snoring lightly as she rested perpendicular of the figure in the bed, mouth slightly open with drool.

The morning rays hit the sleeping girls with great ease, though it only affected one of them.

Purple eyes hesitantly fluttered open from of week of not being used; slowly taking in the room she was in with confusion, knowing that before she fell into her coma-like state she was with her sister escaping the hands of a strong Amon who wanted to bring her back to the ABC for some reason.

Taiyo's eyes softened when she spotted her sister laying next to her uncomfortably, visibly tired from the strain she had been put through. She smiled softly before lifting her dainty hand slowly—as she was not used to moving her own body—and lightly petted her sister's dark hair, silent apologies repeating in her mind for being gone for so long, along with thanks for taking care of her in her time of need.

"Don't worry, Tsuki," Taiyo muttered to the sunbathed room, "You can rest now. I can take care of us now that I'm awake."

Subconsciously in her sleep, Tsuki's face twitched for a frown before giving up and resting back into the mattress.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Hina had to stop at Violet City for the night if she wanted to get some sleep before reaching her destination of Cherrygrove. With a small grin and a few seconds to stretch and eat, she was out on the road again, staying away from the trees and bugs the best that she could.

Fifteen minutes on the trail, the sun really started to beat down on her and make her sweat. She whipped at her forehead from time to time, being careful to avoid smudging the makeup that covered her cheek marks.

"From all the times I've been out in Johto in my past life, the sun has never been this harsh." Hina mumbled to herself with a small smile, continuing skipping through the trail so that she could get out of it faster. Lights flashed off the trees in all sorts of colours, entrancing the girl as she cautiously came closer—and carefully avoided a Weedle—to separate the leaves and look at the light's owner.

That's when the joyful screaming came to her ears.

Gaping at the sight of beautiful rides and stands before her, she couldn't help but let out a small squeal.

She had found the carnival she was looking for right dab in the center of Cherrygrove!

Hina thanked her lucky stars before making a bee line for the ticket booth.

Time to have some fun!

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

A knock resounded in the large room before the knob was twisted under the demanding hand, the boy pulling down his snow covered hood to reveal the fierce brown eyes of the teen who had ambushed, orange hair trimmed to a buzz cut, and shark like teeth that glinted when he smirked at the other boy in the room.

"I have a delivery for you." Makoto said as he held the door slightly further, letting one of his partners enter the room carrying a tied-up and knocked out Elias in front of him. "Waiting for the cue to torture him for information."

The other boy that was much further away in the building flicked his dark black hair out of his eyes before jumping down of his stool made of ice, ditching Gym Leader Candice who was impatiently awaiting a new challenger on her seat.

The boy with black hair slid closer using the ice until he was standing proudly in front of them, showing off teen features with slightly emo hair that went into his eyes, and dark brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He spoke in clear but tired voice, "Has he said why he was here?"

Makoto shook his head in a negative, "He hasn't said a word but swear before and _after_ the attacks were launched. Eventually we had to knock him out; he wouldn't stop running."

Almost-emo-boy called Dylan chuckled, "I can sure imagine that. You can bring him to the back and interrogate there, that way you won't be as much in the way, plus trainers won't have to wonder what the heck you're doing, like last time."

"Don't remind me," Makoto mumbled before he helped his buddy drag the knocked out body of the bad guy towards the doors at the back, "I still can't believe that little girl thought we were playing house, it ending up in _her_ asking _us_ the questions."

Dylan grinned slightly, "Ah, good times."

"Not really." Makoto grunted before they finally reached the door and ditched the body inside (tying it to a chair, of course). "What do we do until he wakes up?"

"Play house?" Dylan sneered, which got him a shove harshly in the shoulder.

"No way in hell."

"Aww, you're no fun!"

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Fully on top of her wooden desk lay an exhausted girl with curly chestnut hair and tired brown irises that were barely kept open. The girl groaned and rolled away from the window, resulting in falling off shamelessly and then cuddling into the neat hardwood floors that were void of emotions.

"Are you alright, Marissa?" Meri, the girl's subordinate with short light brown hair that ended cutely at her neck, rushed in the room by slamming the double doors open. "I heard a thud!"

"I don't understand!" Marissa moaned dramatically from the floor as she threaded a hand in the air above her head, "How do evil bosses manage to foretell what to do next by playing a game of _chess against themselves?"_

"But you're neither evil _nor_ a boss, Marmar. And, truth be told, you're horrible at chess. Why are you thinking of that _now_ of all times?" Meri tilted her head in confusion as she knelt next to her partner, an idea twinkling in her mind, "Did you get your sweets this morning?"

Marisa scoffed from the ground, "Of course I did, Meri! What would even make you consider such a thing?"

Meri raised a sceptical eyebrow, "Because you forget almost every morning and have crashes like these at least three times a week."

"Why are you keeping count?" Marissa suddenly gasped and jumped to her feet in one fluid movement, nearly hitting the other girl in the face, "Could it be? My own accomplice is a spy! Why _else_ would she be keeping tabs on me? _LE GASP!"_

Ignoring the rant that her partner had just started, Meri quickly took out the Mr Big bar from her pocket, opened it, and got up to shove said sexy piece of chocolate in Marmar's mouth. Marissa visibly melted before swatting Meri away and going to sit on her chair, curling up on the seat and purring delightfully as if she was a cat.

"My work here is done." Meri wiped her hands on her olive green cargo pants before opening the door and leaving the office. She went back to her desk and nodded to the boy almost sleeping in the chair next to her, tired from being woken up so early, "She'll have you now, Araelius."

Before he could nod back and get up to enter the room, maniacal laughter came from the double doors of Marissa's office followed by a very loud hysterical cry of, "MINE! ALLLL MIIIINNNNEEEE! HAHAHAHA!"

The boy raised an eyebrow and slipped further down in his seat in slight fear, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea..."

Meri, who had blanched, quickly nodded in agreement and gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I think you're right... Maybe next time?"

"Maybe."

"Touché."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Awww! I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Abs!" Addie sniffed before pulling her fellow Absol fusion into her arms for a much needed hug (and it was comfortable too) as they bounced lightly on the bed in her guest room, "I'd be really sad too if I had to let my "family" go like you did! I would even cry!"

"Thanks Ads," Abbie smiled faintly, rubbing at her sore eyes as she leaned into her fellow friend. "I was lucky to find you here."

In the Oak Facility, Absidee and Addison had been sharing solitary confinement in the same room, thus they had become close albeit they had completely opposite characters. Addie had been the living sunshine while Absidee kept to herself and preferred to stay quiet. They blended like oil and water, and that was how they got close. For them, something completely different from themselves was what they needed to keep each other sane and—best of all—_alive_. It was good for their powers too, because Addie could heal herself using Abbie's negative thoughts, while Abbie could wipe Addie's thoughts anytime she did something bad on her. They lived symbiotically.

"I know." Addie nodded and pulled away to give her a smile, "I was so sure I would never see you again after the explosion."

Absidee frowned, "It's not like you to think like that."

"Zak managed to drill it into my mind after I wouldn't stop talking about having a reunion with all of you guys." Addie's face lightened to a grin, "I really miss that little kid across from us, Joshua right? He was so cute! Too bad about his roommate though..."

Absidee picked up on her friend's sorrow feelings and tried her best to cheer her up, even if she wasn't used to it, "Hey, how did that stupid cousin of yours find you?"

Addie's lips lifted lightly to a smile at hearing her friend spit insults, "Actually, _I_ found _him_. I was heading back to my home in Olivine when I decided to use the shortcut of Victory Road. Knowing that I needed to get badges to pass, I cheated my way through and snuck in with Zak—whom I luckily found at Viridian on the way. It was really fun too, you should've been there! You would've had a blast!"

Abbie scoffed and looked away with crossed arms, "Psh, I doubt it! You know I hate being around you!"

A sly smile slid on Addie's features before she pulled in her polar opposite for another hug, "I lurve you too!"

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Tsuki wiped the table in the fancy restaurant she was working at. It was a family of four that had been seated here, the two little children making sure to annoy to the best out of her with loud noises and flying spitballs made of the napkins. She could happily deal with it, but what had made her day worse was when the parents didn't even scold the troublemakers, opting to giggle and chuckle and _encourage_ them. That, she could not stand. It took all of her willpower not to throw the food she was holding in their faces and then laugh in their own faces to show them how it felt.

"Aww! Feeling irritable?" Her partner at work chimed as he came from the doors to the back, sending her a playful grin. She was so glad he had been assigned to the kitchen today. She could not stand another annoying creature on her back.

"I'm always irritable." Tsuki replied with a roll of her gold (?) eyes, grabbing the empty plates in her arms professionally before swooping past him with a nudge to set him moving.

"Ow, Tsuki!" He exclaimed, falsely aghast as he rubbed the not-sore spot, "That hurt!"

"Suck it!" She yelled back as she entered the kitchen and put away the plates, "Go bug someone else! I'm busy!"

"Busy doing what? Moving plates around?" He argued back before something small tapped his shoulder. Expecting to see a little kid, he turned around with a bright and silly grin on his face, only for it to wipe off when he saw the person standing in front of him.

The hand was still lifted when he had spun, the owner observing him with calm and cool purple eyes. Her light purple hair fell slightly on her shoulders, a few strands licking her soft and pale features. She was adorned in a simple dark purple ensemble of a hoodie and skirt with stockings and a small choker around her neck.

"Excuse me," She said softly, "Can you please go get Tsuki, William?"

His eyes widened as he took in the cute girl in front of him, "How do you know my name?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and pointed to his chest, "Your nametag?"

He glanced down in slight embarrassment before beaming at her, "I guess you're right! I'll go get her now!"

And he hurried out of there to still his beating heart.

"Tsuki!" He hissed lowly as he spotted her grabbing a plate of food to go serve, "Who the heck was that?"

"Who the heck was what?" She snapped back, going for the doors he just came from, "Now move, idiot! You're in the way!"

"That girl with purple hair who's asking for you!" He discreetly whispered before they went through the doors. Tsuki beamed at the girl—who smiled back and just kept standing there—before quickly turning around and pushing the plate of food at William. He hurried to balance them before they fell, "What are you _doing?"_

"Taking my lunch break!" Tsuki chimed happily, it nearly giving the boy a heart attack since she was almost never happy. She quickly pulled off her little waist apron and threw it under the table, going over and linking arms with her sister, "Let's go, Taiyo!"

"Wait a sec, Tsuki!" William cried desperately as he hurried to serve the tables, "You didn't even introduce us!"

But too bad for him. They were already gone.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"How are we doing today?" Mrs Smith asked Rebecca around noon when she came in for lunch, "Still have that boy under control?"

Rebecca shrugged and gently placed her basket on the kitchen table before turning away and going to the fridge to get something to drink, "I'm not watching him 24/7, you know."

Mrs Smith's little eyes twinkled as she looked outside from the seat at the table, "I know, but he seems to really like you."

The teen came out from the large white appliance with some home-made oran juice before walking over to the cupboard and pouring some in a glass, "I don't think so. He's naturally like that; annoying and carefree."

"Aw man!" Kyle shouted distantly outside, "I broke it!"

"See?" Rebecca sighed before quickly downing the liquid and making her way back outside to yell at him, "What did you do this time, Kyle?"

"Nothing!" He yelped back before he lit up in a grin as he saw her slowly making her way to him, "Just hurry up over here and check this out!"

"What?" She moaned unhappily, finally reaching his side inside the unlimited rows of trees, "What did you do?"

Kyle rolled his eyes before taking a small stance and extending his hands in front of his person. Rebecca crossed her arms and tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what was supposed to happen when the trees started to rustle and shake. She stiffened and noticed the branches slowly growing and stretching until it curved around a nanab berry, gripping it as it slowly made its way to them.

"...you didn't!" She hissed, sensing what was going on as his grin stretched next to her in affirmation. She turned and scowled at him, but then it vanished when she was suddenly tapped on her shoulder. Whirling around in surprise, she held out her hands a little as the berry was dropped into them before the branch returned to its original state.

"Mastered!" Kyle grinned and wrapped an arm around her surprised shoulders, "I just copied your skill! You should be proud!"

Rebecca let her bangs hide her eyes, "I can't believe you'd do that..." She grabbed his arm with her free hand and went to twist it, only to find that he slipped out of her grip and held her own wrist stable, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Because..." He whispered haughtily in her ear before placing his entire morning's work on top of her head of brown locks, "...I felt like it."

He then walked away, heading back to the house, leaving her in the shade of the trees looming next to her. She slowly brought the hand he had been holding up to the top of her head, feeling the woven branches creating a small crown of leaves and flowers. She felt around it until her fingers recognized the shape of the cheri berries aligning it here from there.

Inside of herself, she knew she felt the guilt eating at her like it should have.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Why did you make us visit all of Snowpoint city, Knawta?" Alexis groaned as she yawned into her hand, "You said you were going to bring us to the base, but all you did was show us around."

Knawta looked over her shoulder at the girl before turned around on her heel to face the duo whilst she walked backwards, "I guess you two haven't noticed then?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Noticed... what exactly?"

Bree looked back and forth between the two, "That we were followed?"

"Yes." Knawta gave a thin smile and nodded, "There should be other T.A.R.P. here to take him out. But you can never be too sure, so I checked all around town to see if he was still following us."

Alexis crossed her arms, a bit unhappy with herself that she hadn't seen it coming. She had a hunch that Bree's stalker had a thing to do with it, "How do you know if he's a _he_?"

Knawta shrugged and turned back to the front, continuing to skip lightly with her Mawile, "I don't. But I know for sure that he's not after us anymore."

"So where's the base then?" Bree piped up, sharing a curious look with Alexis.

The 12 year old stopped abruptly, making both fifteen year olds bump into her even though she was much smaller than them. She looked up at the large building, at the same time keeping the two older teen into her vision as she grinned deviously, "Welcome to our base!"

The base was also known as something else for the normal citizens of Snowpoint.

Snowpoint temple, home of Regis.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

There's always a good and bad side to everything.

Some people can ignore the bad and change it into something optimistic, but most have a tendency to want to dwell on the bad.

Here's an example:

Garret had no idea where he was prior to escaping the ABC unscathed and undetected via the air ducks. He had crawled in by a bathroom door, shrunk himself down so that he wouldn't make noise and kept running for hours straight (good cardio, by the way) until he suddenly landed face first in grass and bright sunshine. He didn't have to worry about the guards too; he had crawled in the grass like a bug and easily went by without being noticed.

But now, he still had no clue where he was.

He had been marking every tree he saw with a little sharp rock he had picked up, back to his normal size as he ran faster and further, still unable to figure out why he hadn't broken out of the forest yet. He panted and sat against a rock to gain a bit of rest, flipping out his phone to distract the dull ache in his side from running too much.

He idly flipped through the pictures of files he had taken, unable to really associate with any of them since there had been so many. He passed through the **A LIST **and** W LIST**, unable to comprehend why the second list was all information of non fused humans. The first had been about the Amons and how they were growing and living and coping with their new lives. Why were those non-Amons important too?

He went through the D LIST in hopes for more clues. He was almost through the whole file—not really reading and comprehending the words but more like skimming and rushing—when he suddenly stopped at a familiar picture.

His childhood bully.

_Name: Experiment 4371. Sohan Black._

_Age: 18_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair: Long and sleek dark turquoise_

_Eyes: Red_

_Hometown: Fushia City, Kanto_

_Pokémon fused: Bronzong_

_Ability: Telekinesis over metal objects (mostly small things)_

_Notes: 1st day, immediate sign of his powers awakening. Been glowing purple while sleeping. 2nd day, twitching. Body showing struggles against the fusion. Blood loss. 5th day, anything metal has been prone to magnetize to his body. 13th day, woke up. Eyes red instead of black. Metal objects stopped being magnetized when awake. 28th day, rampage. Unable to hone his powers and is attacking anyone with metal utensils. 31th day, specialist comes in. Learns how to control. 38th day, snaps. Kills nurses and anyone who dares enter his room. Was forcefully tranquilized at night. 39th day, over. Experiment stops everything on his own accord._

Garret suddenly felt sympathy for his old bully. His stay at the ABC hadn't been worse than Sohan's, and now he's kind of glad that it wasn't. Who knows what those people could do him if he even thought of going on a rampage! Sohan had been tranquilized, but what if it came worse to that? What if, he dared ask himself, they'd kill him and get it over with just like that? Dub him not worth it and dumb his body in the trash!

He suppressed a shiver and continued going back through the files to see if he was also in them. The **_A LIST_** was oddly void of any of the escaped Amons that he had met up with after the explosion. After checking every picture, he still couldn't find his own picture. Disheartened, he flipped back to the page of his hometown bully and was surprised to find that he hadn't read all, that he could scroll down for more information. The second he did so, he froze.

_Status: Deceased. Suicide._

As if his mind has been alit with enlightenment, he finally figured out what the files meant.

**A LIST.**_THEAMON LIST._

**W LIST.**_THEWAITING LIST._

**_D LIST. _**_THEDECEASED LIST._

He could only guess that there was one more. _The** R LIST. **_

Otherwise known as...

_...THE RUNAWAY LIST._

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"You know," Atticus grabbed a towel from the bathroom and tossed it to Zak, him grabbing one for himself after so that they could wipe the sweat off their bodies. "We should do more spars like that. It was fun!"

Zak grunted his agreement, running the towel of his black hair, "Yeah, no Pokémon or freakish abilities—" His partner gave him a playfully offended look, "—it was a perfectly fair fight."

"You're just jealous of my skills!" Atticus pulled back the sleeve of his karate gi and flexed his biceps, making poses like swimsuit models.

"Hey, you guys done?" Addie stepped in the room with Absidee right behind her, but then she paled and hurried to hide the older teen's eyes, "Don't look! It's too scary for the eyes!"

"Hey ladies!" Atticus winked at them and made another sexy pose, "You like?"

"Um..." Addie took her hands off Abbie's hands so that she could stifle her giggle, sending her cousin pleading looks to stop the male. Absidee just looked confused, wondering what the male was doing.

"Okay, I'd appreciate if you don't scar my cousin and her friend for life." Zak finally cut in before going over to said people's side, turning his attention to Sasha. "Since you didn't get a proper introduction yesterday, let me introduce you to my old friend and a long time worker at this dojo; Atticus Root."

Atticus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, "Well _hello_ there, pretty lady."

Zak and Addie rolled their eyes at his antics while Sasha blinked in confusion.

Was he _flirting_ with her?

Oh _hell_ no!

Time to wipe his memory.

Don't worry, he'll get it back.

...eventually.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Alright boys!" Sasha spoke through the microphone on the other side of the glass door that echoed on their side, watching everything the boys were doing and making sure they weren't out of line (and taking notes), "Either stop throwing fire everywhere Zythe, or out of the _RED ROOM!"_

"What would be the purpose of me being here then?" He drawled back with a raised eyebrow, daring her to oppose him. He knew she would; they would always find a way to get on each other's nerves.

"You purpose—" Sasha sighed in exasperation and clicked her tongue in impatience, "—is to interrogate experiment three-zero-eight-eight, not to try and burn down the place."

"Why are we in the _RED ROOM_ then?" He snapped back, sending a small burst of fire in her direction. Sasha didn't even flinch as the fire hit the glass barely inches from her face, knowing the glass window was especially made fire proof. The boy had once been able to melt through it (much to the ABC's annoyance), but now . All rooms specialized on a certain type of attacks, and the **_RED ROOM_** just so happens to be the best one for fire.

"Because I can turn off your flames every time you feel like burning my face off."

"Screw you."

"In your dreams."

"You wish."

"No you."

"Immature."

"No you."

"Stop saying that!"

"You can't control me, pretty boy."

When her back was turned, he quickly threw her the middle finger.

"I saw that. And pay attention!"

He glared increased tenfold, but he decided to finish it by turning to the boy he was supposed to interrogate.

Only to get a left hook to the face. He staggered back in shock, holding his hit cheek lightly, wondering how he had moved so fast that he hadn't noticed it. He quickly got a right hook to the other side of his face, making it turn slightly with the momentum, before an intruding foot came in the opposite direction and hit him with a roundhouse kick, electric sparks flying.

The force and swing of the combo hit him full force and he fell back, his hand catching his fall at the last second before his head would knock on the solid cement. He pushed himself back up and cracked his neck, feeling more enraged than the usual.

"Idiot." He hissed, bringing up the heat as flames started to lick the frame of the room. "Due to Wonder Guard, physical or weak attacks like yours don't hurt me."

Zythe's opponent set his jaw in determination, not minding to push back his blond hair as he stared unblinkingly at the dark being in front of him, who was merely watching him as if it was just a joke.

He sprinted forward, hitting said immobile boy with another Triple Finish Combo (dubbed by himself), only that this time's roundhouse kick had frosh and ice flying. It stuck to Zythe's shirt for a few seconds, trying to spread and freeze the teen, only to melt afterwards.

"Electricity, then Ice..." Zythe's mouth was set to a frown, "Let me guess, fire's next? Right, _Medicham?"_

Jean-Paul stiffened at his old name before quickly doing a back-flip out of the range of the flames that started shooting at him from his front, with hidden orders from Zythe. He hurried out of the way, and was about to continue doing so when he felt the back of his shirt heating up as if it had caught on fire. He quickly looked back, seeing the array of fire but mere centimetres away from his face, but not on his shirt.

"Tell me where your little friend has gone—" Zythe stalked closer, threateningly pulling the flames a bit closer to J-P, enough to lick at his exhausted face, "—or I won't hesitate to burn you to a crisp."

"She's not an Amon." Jean-Paul grounded out, resisting a flinch and the strong need to close his and go to sleep, "You have no need for her."

"Indeed we do," Zythe countered, uncrossing his arms and taking a leisurely stance, "We can easily make her into an Amon. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. In fact, I think she would even be delighted."

"You asshole!" In a burst of adrenaline, Jean-Paul sprinted forward and tried an attempt at his last Triple Finish Combo, channelling all the heat around him that he could muster to create a harsh burn at his roundhouse kick.

Zythe's eyes widened as he felt the hit actually taking on toll on his body. He hurried to grab the possessed skull pendant as he scrambled on the floor and spoke to it.

"Joshua? Are you there?"

Hearing no response from the small boy, he knew him and his Wonder Guard ability were out. His usually ice blue eyes flashed red with anger, and the flames suffocating the room slowly increased tenfold until the walls started to creak and burn to a crisp.

J-P fell to his knees, fanning his shirt and his face the best as he could, licking at his parched lips when he felt the strong urge to dive into a freezing ice swimming pool. When was this going to end?

"Zythe!" Sasha hissed from the glassed room, watching the glass starting to leak at the corners and liquefy, "Tone it down!"

"I'm sorry—" A different, pissed version of the boy answered in a sneer, standing up and menacingly making its way to the suffocating Amon on the floor. He grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him up, hand closing tighter around the throat, "—but Zythe's not here anymore. Please leave a message after I take care of this lowly motherfucker."

Faintly able to paw at the intruding hands at his neck, Jean-Paul had the sudden fear of his life flashing in front of his eyes.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

The small girl with white hair and a school uniform skipped ahead with a corndog in hand, happily taking a seat of a bench and watching the random couples and families having fun at the carnival. She tried to push back the dark thoughts that were ready to invade her mind and was about to let them consume her with guilt until she spotted a flash of familiar blond in one of those tent trailers they use to carry the workers.

She gasped and was to her feet in an instant, making a beeline for the spot she had just seen him. She climbed the first steps and peeked inside the trailer, finding it oddly empty. With a confused frown, Hina climbed inside on all fours, not wanting to risk getting caught, and slowly made her way to the back door.

She fiddled with the latch before pulling the door open, looking wildly around for him. She spotted the blond hair turning a corner and her wide eyes opened further. She jumped down from the door and ignored the people around her yelling, her destination staying clear in her mind.

She reached the corner and spun inside with an accusing finger, but then her wrist was caught and she was pulled inside, a hand muffling her voice, "There you—mmphh!"

"Shhh!" The voice of her captor spoke softly, "Calm down! I'm going to let go of you, and I want you to answer my questions to the best of your abilities."

Hina nodded hysterically, frantic for an escape. The hand let go of her like she promised, and she jumped away with fright, looking away from him as she kept her own side of her promise.

"Good." The boy smiled softly and free of danger, "Now tell me, are you an ABC?"

Hina tilted her head, "The who what now? The Alphabet?"

The muscular boy in front of her lagged in response for a few seconds before he finally sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You're an Amon, yet you don't know who the ABC are?"

She silently and naively shook her head, waiting for him to continue.

"The ABC are a group of people who are doing whatever it takes to bring us human experiments back to the labs to make more tests. They could be anywhere. If I knew any better, you could even be one."

But Hina wasn't listening to his minimal threat, a small vivid image of a flashback spreading in her mind. "Jean-Paul..." She whispered as she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry I ran away..."

The boy in front of her stiffened, bright purple eyes narrowing, "...You know my cousin?"

The first time since she talked to him, Hina snapped her red eyes at him and gaped. A few seconds later, she jumped on the boy for a hug, "I found you! I finally found you!"

Étienne looked awkward, "Ummm... what?"

"Your cousin sent me to find you! We looked all over Sinnoh for you, but we were losing hope! Then some bad guy arrived and JP sent me off on a Ship to Johto before he was captured!"

Étienne tightened his arms around the girl. She was the closest thing he had to his relative now.

His brain ran at a thousand miles an hour. His brother had been captured by the ABC, and he needed their help. Jean-Paul had a complex about being weak and doesn't care about other people's opinions. He was most likely to get killed on the first few days!

They needed to think of a way to get him out, and fast.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

The fog was thick as it threaded the air almost threateningly, hiding all lost secrets of the sea within its depts. It waited slowly for anyone to approach, knowing that it can lose them once they've falling into its trap.

A large shadow of a creature appeared in a blurred flash of light, its long wings harshly flapping at the ghostly air to push it away, showing the large and mighty body of a Pidgeot. It cried fiercely before settling down in the small smog-free clearing it created, swiftly tilting its head back to patiently await its trainer.

Coughing and a hand whipped at the air in front of her face, "G-good job, Pepe!"

Pidgeot cawed proudly at his work before leaning into the touch of his master's hand playing with his soft feathers. She giggled at her Pokémon's antics before halting when she heard a low growl slowly piercing the air around them.

"Get ready..." She tensed as the water in front of them started to lift from the edge, the clear blue strands of the lake thinning as it went higher and higher. She held her stance as the deep red eyes stared her down with the need to intimidate, the bright yellow and red scales of the serpentine gleaming dangerously with the mist as its open mouth howled dangerously.

Kiera gulped before taking her hand off her Pidgeot, "Time to catch myself a red Gyarados..." She pointed at the looming creature in front of her that looked like it wanted to eat her, "Pepe, use Wing Attack! Let's go!"

* * *

**_NOW REVIEW PEOPLE! THE BUTTON IS GETTING SEXY!_**

~EPIC NINJA MARMAR OUT~

_**P.S. I might tweak the OCs around. Please don't mind that.**_


	5. FIFTH WISH

_**Hey everyone! Sorry if it took a while to upload! I could've wrote more, but you guys were sending me evil invisible waves to hurry and update that I got scared! Haha, I keed, I keed! It's midterms and there's tests and I have to study a whole lot :) So if your OC hadn't appeared yet, no worries! He/she will come up soon (probably)!**_

_**STILL ACCEPTING ANY KIND OF OC!  
******__-The Amon/ABC sheet is on chapter one.  
-The TARP/Trainer form is on chapter two.  
-Have fun and be creative! (You do want your character to stand out, don't you?)_  


_**SEND IN PM PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

_**Crazybarkz, Meri47, tealcloud, Joker'sTwinBro-FlamesOfRecca's, xXxPariseTehBunnehxXx, Turnex: **THANK YOU FOR SUCH KIND WORDS! I SEND YOU CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!_

_**Martiny the one and only still: **Thanks for sending it in~~~_

_**xbluexrainx:** Yus he is. Nope, I don't think it is. And hur hur hur!_

_**Laodicean: **Will do! I was also reading the last chapter at school and noticed a WHOLE bunch of mistakes until my hand met my face in exasperation. I felt fayul._

_**Mew-serene:** Awww! You and R.B. make me smile :) This made my day (when I first read it, now I just can't stop smiling)_

**_SO WITHOUT FUTHER ADO... HAPPY READING!_**

**_Also, at the end note, I will be pitching a new Pokemon story idea, so if you'd please check it out after you're done reading? Thank you!_**

* * *

_**WISH FROM THE HEART**_

_+standard disclaimer applied_

* * *

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

* * *

"So Abbie," Addison began once she comfortably seated behind a warm cup of hot cocoa, "Do you know where the Magnet train was headed with your siblings?"

"Well, there's only one place the train can go, but we were really in a hurry to get out of town that we didn't take notice of the name. We didn't care where we'd be going as long as it was away."

"And that's bad, as you can now see why." Addie waved a hand through the air before grabbing her mug and taking a long gulp of her drink, "Ahhh, such good hot chocolate!"

"Yeah," Absidee took a seat in the seat across from her friend's, crossing her arms on the table to try and help her concentrate, "The only thing to do now is go to the Magnet train and figure out where it goes."

"I think it goes to Kanto," Addison mumbled around her cup, "Kanto and Johto always have the easiest way to transfer from one region to another since they're so close."

Absidee shrugged, tapping her finger on her arm a bit impatiently, "Are we going to go check that now, or...?"

"Oh yes yes! We will! ...after I finish my hot chocolate, of course!" Addison chirped as she smiled delightfully with a sigh, only to yelp when Abbie grabbed her arm anxiously and dragged her down the hall of the dining room, "Where are we going?"

"One sec," Absidee pushed the doors connecting to the dojo open, watching hesitantly as Zak finished sparring with his Lucario to pay attention to them.

"Yeah?" He asked a bit breathlessly.

"We're going out sightseeing, we'll be back after a few, okay?"

Zak nodded and turned back to his Pokémon, "Yeah, sure. That's okay with me."

"Yay!" Though she was confused at first, Addison soon hyped up at the words _sightseeing. _Because with sightseeing, came shopping and having fun. She twisted their hands so that she was holding onto Abbie's wrist and started dragging her in turn towards the dojo's main entrance, "Let's go then!"

"Have fun!" Atticus magically appeared out of nowhere to call out before they disappeared for the rest of the day. The door slammed shut, showing no signs of having hearing him. "They so love me."

Zak smirked and got up, brushing himself off as he straightened his posture, "You wish."

"I do, I actually do wish that."

Zak smiled and shook his head.

And he supposedly got his memory wiped?

Nope, there's nothing different about him.

He's still a doofus.

A _funny_ doofus!

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Garret groaned out loud (he was in a forest and no one could hear him, so there was no problem). Did he have to go back all the way to the ABC to see if he missed that possible file? And what good would it make too if he did go back? He'd be twice in trouble since he escaped at first, and what if there wasn't even a Runaway list? He'd have wasted his time and luck. Better send the files to his boss before it's too late and he _does_ decide to go back.

A few minutes into sending all of the pictures (he sent them by tens to make it faster), the trees starting to move a little too much against the force of the small breeze, almost shaking like overcooked noodles. Garret glanced up from his phone, unsure if he should do anything, before going back to sending the files as resisted his grumbling stomach.

The bark on the trees surrounding him twisted and snaked around until it created faces, sending evil smiles at Garret as they lifted their roots from the soil and started stalking forward.

"Oh crap!" Garret yelped when he noticed this, jumping to his feet in an instant and backing away, "Attack of the rabid trees!"

The tree directly in front of him scowled as if he was offended.

Garret was starting to wonder about his sanity.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

He was feeling pretty neglected today, oh yes he was. Yesterday, Tsuki had spent the day humming and ignoring him and his teasing. What could he do now? He was a lonely bunny with no one to bother!

"Oh woe is me..." He sighed dramatically as he cleaned the table of the people who just left, making sure to say it loud enough for his co-workers to hear.

"Just clean and don't bother us." Someone in the kitchen called back before joining him to pass him plates of food, "Now go wait, _waiter_."

William pouted unhappily but grabbed the plates anyway, hurrying to place them on the designated table so that he could catch up with Tsuki, who was still humming as she worked at the cashier.

"Go bug someone else," Tsuki warned just as he was about to open his mouth and do so.

He scowled and joined her behind the counter. "But Tsuki! I have no one to talk to!"

"Maybe that's because what you say tend to annoy people," She replied before calmly handing a customer his change.

"Not true," William denied as he went into a thinking pose, "The little kids don't hate me!"

"Little kids don't count," Tsuki smirked when he deflated, "They like anyone who's silly."

William narrowed his eyes playfully and nudged her elbow with his, "That's right, fear the silleh."

"No thanks," Tsuki hip-bumped him away, "Your tables awaits!"

William pouted, sending her large cute pleading puppy eyes that could make anyone melt, "But Tsuki...!"

"That won't work on me!" She grinned haughtily and pushed him forward by his back, "Now work!"

And she kicked him in the butt at the last second to accentuate her point.

William yelped and sent her frown.

Now he felt even more unloved.

Sad face.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"My name's Hina Mitarashi!" Hina introduced herself to the team of carnival workers with a bright smile, trying to be cheerful with all the doom looming ahead. "Nice to meet you all! I hope you don't mind me joining, but I really need to speak with Étienne about some pretty important stuff."

Some chuckled and wiggled their eyebrows in the boy's direction. One of the male heavy lifters whistled and commented with a "Your girlfriend, Étienne?"

The boy blinked at him before slowly looking over to her.

Hina was shaking her head and waving her hands in a negative movement, "I am no such thing! I was helping his cousin look for him! We just met!"

"Cousin's girlfriend then?"

The girl's face flushed candy apple red as she started to stutter and hide her heating face, "N-no! T-there's no way! H-he doesn't like me like that!"

More chuckles were raised. A few females in the group came up to the shy girl and patted her sympathetically on the back. Hina hurried to calm herself before smiling in thanks and taking back everyone's attention, "Étienne and his cousin got separated a while back. I was found by his cousin, thus we started traveling and looking for this boy." She patted Étienne's shoulder, "That's all there is. Nothing more! We were only traveling together!"

Étienne glanced up at the flustered girl in front of him from his seat at the table (the others were all standing or leaning on objects around the room). He had been wary of her at first, but now he could tell that with every word she said that they were honest. In a way, she resembled a lot like him, and with that he could find himself trusting her more as they came to know each other.

"Where's your cousin now, Étienne?" One had dreadfully asked.

Both Amon shared looks before Hina swallowed nervously and lied for them, "We came here on a boat, but I think he slept in late because missed it at the last second."

"Oh, too bad." A woman in her mid thirties smiled comfortingly, "I would love to meet the person our dear little Étienne grew up with."

The male humbly flushed a light pink. Though he didn't have the heart to say _I'm sorry but you can't because he's kidnapped and mostly likely dead by now. No need to worry, right?_

He glanced at the little family of carnival folk he gotten used to living with along the road. He couldn't bear to bring them into anymore danger than they already were with him, and now that Hina's here and the two of them are going to be heading back to Sinnoh, they had to figure out a way to get away without making them think they were leaving for their own possible deaths.

Fortunately for him, Hina already had this planned. She scratched her cheek a bit awkwardly before finally saying, "I hope you guys don't mind, but I'll be leaving with Étienne soon! I'm taking him back to go meet his cousin. That's the reason I came here."

The woman frowned at them, "Why not have your cousin meet us here then?"

Étienne frowned softly and sadly, "Aren't we packing up in a few days?"

Hina whirled on him, "You guys were already here a week?"

The woman nodded and answered for him when he hesitated to answer, "Yes, I'm afraid. I guess I have no choice but to let you go then."

Hina beamed at the woman and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you thank you!"

She patted the girl on the back until she let, uttering the feared word, "But..."

Everyone froze at the sound of conditions.

The woman smiled at their antics, "...we're bringing you to the docks. That's about it."

Étienne and Hina shared ecstatic looks before the girl flew in for another hug.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Elias kept his head down and his expression straight as his opponent returned to the room he was forced to wait in. He was untied from the chair, but his hands were still tied his to his back without any chance of escape, and he could feel the chains used digging into the skin at his wrists quite harshly. Yet, he didn't care. He felt like smirking and grinning and yelling to the world his genius, but of course, if he did that, he'd be dead by now. After all, what would be a genius without a little mystery?

"You're untying me?" He asked naively, but on the inside he was bursting with mirth at his plan (plus the fact that his supposed enemy was somewhat letting him go).

"Just a little bit," Makoto kicked the door shut behind him, not letting his brown eyes off the intruder called Elias in case of a surprise attack. He settled his body at the desk and narrowed his eyes at the dark haired male sitting calmly in the chair across from him. "What is your business here in Snowpoint city?"

Elias leaned back in his chair and crossed his right leg over his left, "What is your reason for kidnapping me? I have done nothing wrong. I was only passing through."

"Precisely a couple of minutes after a special agent of mine entered through the city?" Makoto crossed his own legs and did the same with his arms, "That is no such coincidence."

Elias shrugged, unfazed, "What are you implying?"

Makoto shrugged in turn, "Only what you think I may be implying."

Elias refrained from any more movement to stop from looking suspicious. He knew Makoto was trying to trick him into telling his business. "Which is what?"

Another shrug, "I am not sure. What do you think I am implying?"

Elias shifted his arms uncomfortably, "How can I answer that when I don't know what you want me to say?"

Makoto pursed his lip to a thin line and leaned forward, "I think you do know what I want you to say."

"What is that?"

"I think you know."

"No I don't."

"I think you do."

To lie, you have to believe your lie. Elias leaned back in his chair (because he too was leaning forward as he spoke), "Look, I only came to Snowpoint city to do some sightseeing. I didn't follow your friends or whatever."

Makoto's face steeled, resisting a victorious smirk, "I only said there was one agent."

Elias froze, wide-eyed. He quickly recovered. "I _did_ come in just behind them, so I would notice, at the very least, their numbers."

"So you admit you were following them?"

"I never said that."

"But you did imply it."

"I did no such thing."

"Alas you did."

"Why did you use the word _alas_?"

"Because I felt like it."

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"What's your point to asking such a question?"

Elias blinked as a slow wry grin came upon his features, stalling for time as he shrugged. "For this, maybe?"

The clinking noise of metal fell behind Elias, as said person quickly stood up and pushed his chair to the side. He pivoted his body in a full circle, dragging his foot on the ground as it caught onto the chain that used to tie his hands together. With a jerk and lift of his foot, the chain came flying at incredible speed towards Makoto, who only had a split second to choose his next move.

Makoto chose the perfect time to lift his bare arm from under his cloak to take the force of the impact, but when the metal hit his skin, it made a high grotesque noise that made Elias cringe. He squinted at his opponent's bare skin, unable to guess if the flying metal had been able to land a hit.

Makoto grabbed the chain from the ground with his own foot and lifted it into the air so that he could catch it in his hands, "Are you going to sit back down and finish interrogation? Or do I have to knock you out? ...why don't we add me killing you? I would certainly love to do that now with you being _very_ annoying."

Elias naturally glared back. Death threats had a way to do that to people.

But Elias was smirking inside.

Everything was moving smoothly.

Just as planned.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Waaah!" Kiera quickly ducked as another Water Pulse came straight at her, swiftly moving out of the way when the attack slowly started to gain on her. Feeling the pressure of the water nearing on the back of her hand, she dived low to dodge it and held out a hand as an orb of dark aura appeared at her finger tips. She grabbed it and, once she did, it transformed into a long thin line with a grip. She flicked her wrist in the direction of her large red opponent, her newly acquired whip following and stretching until it landed a mighty hit to the serpentine's neck.

It roared grandly, turning its glare from the large red and golden brown bird to her small crouched figure.

Bad move.

Pepe zoomed in at an incredible speed, wings glowing silvery-white with incredible power as it slashed through its side. Gyarados screeched loudly again before thrashing and whipping its tail back in retaliation. The Pidgeot hadn't seen it coming and went head first to the soil, it slowly digging a bit into the ground painfully as it slid.

Kiera suddenly appeared behind in mid air, arms raised above her head with her whip of dark energy that transformed again to create a dark purple dagger. She landed on the slippery water Pokémon clumsily before tightening her grip when it dived back in the water in hopes of forcing her to let go. She quickly held her breath before locking her arms around the large white scales on its back, too determined to give up at the moment.

They surfaced again.

Kiera gasped and quickly reached forward to dig her dagger under its large white and fluffy ear scale, hoping for sure that it was a weak point.

And with the obnoxious pained roar she received in response, she knew her hopes were answered.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Sorry about last time, Araelius," Marissa grinned a bit awkwardly before shuffling some files away from her laptop so that she could take notes if needed, "You have my undivided attention."

The purple-haired boy nodded and took the designated seat in front of her desk, "I've been watching _them_ like you wanted me to, Marmar." Marissa nodded to continue, "They've been improving greatly! I'd think you'd be able to send them out in about a week if they keep up with that same pace!"

"That's awesome news!" Marmar grinned before quickly scribbling down on a post-it and slapping it on her laptop. "Is there anything else? WAIT A SEC! Do you have news from Garret? I haven't heard from him ever since I debriefed him on the phone (and used that awesome voice changer thing). Oh geez, I really hope he didn't screw up!"

"Sorry, Marmar, I haven't," Araelius shook his head a bit before rising to his feet fluidly when he brightened up, "Do you think you'll need to send in backup?"

Marissa glanced up at him from her pondering before giving a sly smile, "I don't think so. I've already got _someone else_ on that front."

"Oh?" Araelius grinned back and leaned closer (but keeping in mind not to get _too_ close with the Raichu giving him evil looks), "Who might that be?"

"Alas! I cannot say!" Marissa dramatically went to her feet and placed a hand on her heart like someone dying, "T'is a secret, you see?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes and shake his head at her dramatic nature, "You're so silleh. I wonder why you're the boss sometimes."

"Psh," Marissa plopped down in her seat, placed her feet on her desk disrespectfully and leaned back comfortably, "Because I'm the best damn boss you guys ever had!"

Araelius beamed and slowly started on his way to the door, "Got that right!"

She snapped her fingers and nodded her head approvingly, "Yes! Mhmm!"

"Talk to you later then?"

"Indeed!"

Araelius opened the door, only to blink in surprise when Meri came rushing in, "Marmar! We have a problem!"

Marissa quickly straightened up and looked wildly about, "I didn't have my feet on the desk! Whatareyoutalkingabout?"

"Forget the desk Marmar!" Meri whined impatiently, whilst Araelius decided to stay and listen when he noticed the tone of importance, "There was a rapport that an ABC member has been spotted infiltrating the building!"

Marissa steeled, the smile sliding from her lips and to a serious line. She nodded to her Raichu, who nodded back and rushed to the door as he waited for her, and then to Meri, who unleashed a Persian and Roselia from the Pokéballs on her belt. Not raising her eyebrows at Araelius decision to stay, she called out, "Call out two Pokémons, we're going to weed 'em out, ABC or no ABC."

Araelius nodded and out came an Espeon and a Haunter from the tossed red and white balls.

"What about you, Marmar?" Meri asked as she eyed the Raichu glaring at the other Pokémons who were chattering in confusion, knowing that the girl never wore her Pokémon belt like she should, "You only have Spyk!"

"Nope," Marmar's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked out the door and down the hall of flustered people running back and forth, "I'll search down the hall of the rooms where Larmes or Tray are usually on their rounds. I'll take which ever." She nodded and turned back to her small team, "Alright then! Meri, you cover the centers, Araelius, you check the training grounds and warn . If you see any other trainers along the way, tell them to contact me via Pokegear so that we can cover more ground! The ABC can't go far with all of us here!" She placed her hands on her hips and waited the ready nods of her companions, "Good! Let's move out!"

Scrambling in all directions, they all headed for their designated areas, the respective Pokémon obediently following behind as they kept their eyes peeled for any intruders. With all of this going on, none of them had anytime to worry about the figures just passing through the doors.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"What are we doing at Snowpoint temple?" Alexis asked as they pushed the doors open and slid inside, said large doors groaning quickly shut afterwards as if such a thing was a pain for it to be doing, "How can it be a base when there's legendary Pokémon in here?"

"Don't worry about it," Knawa skipped ahead of them as they climbed the stairs and avoided the slippery tiles, "We sent Regigigas off on a wild goose chase after the other Regi triplets."

Bree and Alexis shared terrified looks, "And what if it comes back?"

Knawta laughed openly before purposely sliding on a tile and gliding across for fun, "It can't! The Regi triplets are in Hoenn, and even so you have to unlock it underground of Sootopolis city, I think? We're fine! We've done this before!"

"You've infiltrated other legendary Pokémon's base for your own use?" Bree gaped slightly, eyebrows raised. Alexis just stared with wide-eyes before quickly putting them back on their sneakers as they reached the ice, watching her footing in fear of falling and it making her fall through to the level below. Was it just her, or was the ice looking like it was only thing holding the level together?

"Yup! We have more than one base!" Kwata expertly twisted on the ice, sliding perfectly to the stairs as she waited for the other two to catch up, "The one in Hoenn is in Rayquaza's tower, the Sky Pillar I think it's called. There was no one there when we arrived and, until now, there are still no signs of the dragon Pokémon."

Alexis shook her head, "You're insane."

Kawta beamed at them, "Why thank you!"

Bree rolled her eyes, "That wasn't a compliment."

They reached the top of the stairs just as a voice called out from the other side of the door blocking the hall, "Halt! Who goes there?"

Knawta placed her hands on her hips as she was forced to speak to the door in response, "Knawta with two As."

"Ah! Welcome Knawta!" The door opened and let them inside, "And be sure to report with the boss that you found more As!"

"No biggy," Knawta waved the mysterious person in the shadows away before stepping into the hall and starting down the place as if she always came there. Bree and Alexis shared a fleeting confused look before rushing after their leader...

...just as they missed a boy with purple length purple hair and wearing a black dog-like cap run in down an adjacent hall to their left, a lavender cat-like Pokémon at his heels while a ghost cackled mischievously around his head.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

Makoto curse as he ran so fast down the hall that he nearly flew, feet barely touching the tiles.

What had just happened? He was interrogating the intruder, a small fight broke out in the room, there was more interrogating, and just as he goes to leave, the doors open and Dylan's suddenly tossed on him as the intruder escapes with the speed of a bullet.

Why the heck did Dylan have to go and open the door? Didn't he know that no one's to bother him when he interrogates?

"I warned the others!" Dylan appeared out of nowhere when he returned from the back of the gym, his Houndoom stalking around the room for prey, "You help them trying to find him!"

He nodded and nearly vanished in midair again as he rushed back to the back of the gym, going straight for the emergency exit that connected them to the others. He arrived at the door in the nick of time, nearly cursing himself when he spotted the practically indestructible item nearly destroyed to a thousand pieces as he brushed past.

The intruder had been here.

And he had to hurry before he reaches _them_.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"There's a port in Olivine city, but that's our third stop after Cherrygrove city. It's going to take a while." The woman, who Hina discovered to be married to the owner of the carnival (not that she's complaining, she actually enjoys it), said as they rode in the cabin for the little portable stands, all of them sipping away at some smoothies as they patiently waited.

"How about you let us go ahead?" Hina suggested again, not getting impatient by the many times she was denied.

"We're going faster than any travelers going by foot, so I'm sorry dear, you're stuck with us," The woman called with a wink as she shuffled around the steady moving room to wipe the table clean, "Besides, I already consider you family, so family has to stick together!"

Hina beamed at the woman, "Aw! Thank so much! That's so sweet!"

"Don't think much of it," Her husband appeared and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist lovingly, "She says that to everybody,"

"Hey!" She swatted him with the towel she was holding, "I don't say that to _everybody_!"

"You do~!" Chimed a co-worker as she shimmied past, "Face it, you love everyone!"

The woman blushed and leaned onto her husband, "Okay fine. I do. Are you all happy now?"

Everyone in the room nodded with giant grins, laughing and whooping afterwards when the happily married couple kissed.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"This is insane!" Garret cried to no one as he ducked to avoid the main tree's wine to the face, "How the heck are the trees alive?"

"Because we are!" The main tree boomed angrily as one of his comrades slapped him in the back of the head. He yelped and fell face-first on the ground, soon clawing at it as more vines bound around his ankles to drag him away.

"H-hey! Let go!" Garret yelled as he lashed out with his free foot, trying to somehow land a hit so that he could be freed. After a few more kicks, he knew that he had to hurry and find a way out before he would become tree buffet. And soon.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the other vines slowly creeping on him and the other trees slowly crawling in their direction. He concentrated at the warm feeling in his chest and slowly summoned it forward.

He felt his body compress and transform anew, but instead of trying to figure it out, he quickly scrambled out of the trees' way before they'd wrap back around him when they'd get over the shock. He ran on all fours in his new form, not quite registering the rush of the wind through his new fur as he dodged most of the new branches trying to catch him. All the trees around him were coming to life and trying to get him. Either someone was giving orders for the trees to mystically come to life, or he was just dreaming and going insane from doing too many transformations.

A high pitched laugh erupted in every direction, sounding as vast and spooky as a ghost's. It started to focus in front of him and he froze. All the trees shuffled into two lines to greet the slowly nearing figure.

"Do you like my creations?" The woman asked with a mysterious smile, lifting a hand to her trees as her voice bounced off the air like a room filled with mirrors. Her straight ink black hair reached down to her waist, square bangs slightly framing her yellow and red eyes that twinkled with mischief, "Aren't they just adorable?"

Garret, now a Persian, tensed and readied his claws.

Time for an epic battle.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Pepe! Finish with Aerial Ace!" She commanded as she quickly pulled out (without looking!) a small black ball from her bag's side pocket, pressing the small white button to enlarge it and discover the yellow designs on it.

Pepe cawed obediently and quickly flew up with strong flaps of its wings before its full body glowed with bright energy as it tilted forward, zooming straight for the Gyarados. The serpent roared pitifully once more as Pepe landed a rough hit to its chest, soon falling to the ground in pain with a loud thud that made the soil vibrate.

"Go! Ultra Ball!" Kiera cried as she tossed her item, it slapping the red creature on the side as it got sucked inside the small capsule. Pepe fluttered into the air steadily, not yet relaxing in case that the not-yet-fainted Pokémon might come out and muster the last of its ability to blast them away.

The black ball shook for a while before it finally clicked shut, the creature inside going still.

Kiera's face broke into a grin and she swooped down to snatch the ball from the ground, making a cheesy pose like Ash Ketchum while she was at it, "I caught the Red Gyarados!"

Clapping soon came to her ears as an older male figure with canine teeth slightly poking out his mouth, a bald head but muscular form, black eyes, and a slightly purple undertone to his skin appeared, "Good work! I enjoyed watching your battle!"

Kiera froze and slowly turned her head to stare unblinkingly at him, "How long were you watching?"

His smile twisted to a mysterious smirk, "The whole time. From start to finish."

Kiera turned horror-struck. If he had been watching, then he knew that she was fused with a Pokémon! Her secret was no longer secret!

* * *

_**THE DREADED END NOTE! OH NOES!**_

_**When you guys give your sexy reviews (hur hur hur) I want you to put in if **YES, YOU ROCK! PLEASE WRITE THAT STORY! **or **NO. BOO. YOU SUCK. GO CRAWL IN A HOLE (AFTER FINISHING WISH AND STARS, OF COURSE ;D)** about the following!**_

_**Like I said at the start, I have a story I want to pitch but it's still in the thinking process and thus I'm not so sure if it's good.**_

_**Here's a general summary of it: **_

_Due to some freak accident with a trainer, wild Pokémon are hunted down and killed, and it's now illegal to own or catch them. If people figure out that you're trespassed this law, you will__ be thrown into jail for eternity_ or you'll be annihilated (as will your Pokemon). Join Jane and her friends as a group of secret trainers as they try to figure out what happened and try to reverse this calamity back to what it originally was. That is, before they get caught.

**_Jane is an OC I've created and never got to use, so I just thought that I might as well throw her in the bunch._**

**_But anywhos, I'll most probably be asking for OCs and the such, so... YES or NO for this idea?_**

**_NOW REVIEW PEOPLE! THE BUTTON IS GETTING ANNOYINGLY AWESUM!_**

~EPIC NINJA MARMAR OUT~


	6. SIXTH WISH

**_Hey everyone! Looonnng time no update! I got writer's block while writing the next chapter of STARS, so that's one going to take a while to update D: Soorrryyyyyy..._**

**_And thus, WISH shallz continue! HUZZAH!_**

**_I should be done with this epically big French project that I've been working on, and then go back to writing my storied C:_**

_**STILL ACCEPTING ANY KIND OF OC AS LONG AS IT'S SENT IN A PM!**_

**Review replies!**

**Mew-serene:** _Awww! Yay! Thanks :)_

**Meri47:** _Thanks for pointing those out! I will try to improve mah skillz :D_

**Milsu22:** _Psh! Yeah right! I'm so gonna smash your face into the ground!_

**xBluexrainx:** _Thaaanksssss~_

**Anelas:** _Yes indeed! Marissa is a self insert! Hope nobody minds that..._

**Martiny the one and only still:** _Um... it's purple length? Lol, Idk either... my bad. And yep, that's an Espeon! Thanks for sending in the OCs and their infos~~~_

**Crazybarkz:** _OH YES YOU MAY, YOU EPIC NINJA! ;D _

**Dissabled/ex-PraiseTehBunneh:** _So that's where Mark went... VLAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAA!_

**_Anyways! The new story is up! It's called HOPE IS NEVER FORGOTTEN! Go check out its sexyness!_**

**_And yes, the parts after the WISH FROM THE PAST's are the past, and those after WISH FROM THE HEART's are normal time. You'll understand once you start reading :D_**

**_And yes, it does revolve all around my self insert! Hope none of you mind!_**

* * *

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

* * *

"Look! Check it out!" Addison cried as she nudged Absidee excitedly, pointing a finger to the board that states the time train would leave, "It states here that from Saffron City, the Magnet Train goes to Celadon City!"

"First time Magnet train travelers?" A boy asked as he neared them, really pale blue eyes glinting mysteriously at them as he smiled charmingly.

Addison blushed and nodded shyly, "Yeah..."

The eighteen year old keep on smiling nicely, "Going to visit the family?"

The girl duet shared a look, Absidee answering with a "Something like that..."

"Oh?" He tilted his head of pin straight blond hair curiously, "Care to elaborate?"

The girls shared another hesitant look. Adsidee was still the one to speak, "No, not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Absidee cut in rudely, giving him her own sardonic smile as she grabbed her partner's hand and started to drag her away, "Let's go Addie!"

The male waited until they were out of hearing range before whipping out his cell phone and taking pictures of the back of their heads and outfit, sending the pictures to a few people as he texted underneath.

_Experiment 3598 and experiment 3593, tracked and located._

* * *

**WISH FROM THE PAST**

* * *

"_What is this place?" A thirteen year old girl with curly brown hair down her back naively wondered aloud as she glanced up at the large building. "It's so big!"_

"_I'm sorry, kid." One of the guards at the door took a few steps towards her, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her, "But we're going to have to ask you to leave the area immediately."_

"_Why?" She blurted out without thinking, already taking a few steps back whilst being intimidated by the guard._

_He shook his head and spun her around, shoving her back towards the road, "Go back home, kid. This isn't a place for you to be around."_

"_But why not?" She whined innocently, peeking over his shoulder to get a better look as if she could see through the walls and see what the big secret was._

"_Because!" He growled, her getting on his nerves as she bounced on her feet to get a better look. "It's none of your business!"_

"_But—!"_

"_Leave!" With one last rough shove, she stumbled back towards the road. Not thinking about anything else but figuring out what the big secret that could be in the building, she quickly spun on her heel and sprinted past the guard. He quickly yelped and tried to catch her, but those four years of traveling around with her Pokémon had done her good. She sped by him and managed to slip under his associate, only to hiss in frustration when the doors were locked from the inside out._

"_Now you're in trouble!" Original guard number one growled as he went for her. The girl quickly eeped and ducked, barely missing the arm that swung for a hit. Taking a deep breath, she took the advantage and escaped, ducking under more guard arms with split-second decisions._

_She quickly ran around the building, having a lead with the guards, thus having the time to climb some conveniently placed rope to sneak inside a room before they would turn the corner. _

"_Hey!" Halfway up the rope, she heard them yell up at her. She paused and turned, quickly rolling the rope around her arm so that they won't try to follow her. "Get back down here!"_

"_Yeah right!" She yelled back sarcastically, pushing further and higher until she reached the window. She blinked in surprise when she spotted the boy holding onto the item she had climbed, and when she noticed he noticed her, he quickly let go of the rope. Letting out a yelp, she clung desperately at the windowsill at the last second, slowing inching herself back up. "Help...!"_

"_Who are you?" The boy asked coldly dark brown eyes glaring at her fiercely. Without thinking, she shivered at the coldness she found in his eyes and expression, used to seeing people always so happy and cheerful, unlike he was._

"_Umm..." She mumbled, some of her strength escaping as she felt herself flatten against the building, the rope around her arm slowing cutting off blood circulation, "Could you... maybe help me first?"_

_There was no hesitation. "No."_

"_Please...?" She glanced down and gulped, her fear of heights resurfacing, "Pretty pretty please? I don't want to fall and die!"_

"_Go from the inside! You might be able to get to her while she's hanging there!" One of the guards yelled, and she cursed her luck for even deciding to climb the rope that led up to the building. She should've looked for an air vent or something simpler than dangling practically for her life!_

"_Come on!" A swift tug later, and she landed roughly on her front inside. The boy quickly pulled away the rope on her arm and kicked it under a nifty beige couch while she quickly scanned the room, finding herself to be in a sparkly clean living room that oddly had half of it transformed into a mini kitchen, table and refrigerator and everything._

"_We're in the workers' lounge." He explained in a whisper as he quickly got up, expression of urgency on his features. He grabbed her wrist and led her to a side door, "Stay quiet and don't you dare utter a single sound!"_

"_Um, okay." She mumbled back in her own whisper, only to grin sheepishly when he glared back at her, "Sorry! I'll shut up now."_

_He nodded before opening the door and roughly pushing her inside before him, sliding the door shut behind him as they stayed still in the small closet. It was cramped, and the coats were pushing uncomfortably against her back, but she dared not vocalize her thoughts, just in case they might get caught._

"_...Are you an Amon?" The boy asked after a few minutes of silence, him deeming it safe enough to speak._

_She blinked her large brown eyes up at him in surprise, "Amon? What's that?"_

_It was his turn to stare in surprise. He was about to open his mouth to respond when the echoing of footsteps finally appeared and the door to the lounge slammed open. She stiffened against him, unconsciously covering her ears with her hands as willed herself to calm down. This was her first time doing something so sneaky and bold, and quite frankly, it was freaking her out._

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

A hand slammed roughly on the table right in front of Tsuki's face, and she automatically growled and glared at the being that just had to choose that precise moment to do so and bug her. "Yes William?"

He loomed dangerously high above her, not looking intimidating in any way since he was grinning, "Can I meet your sister today?"

"You already met her when we went out shopping two days ago." Tsuki rolled her eyes and swatted him away, "Remember? You wanted to come with but got rejected?"

William hung his head in shame, "Don't remind me..." But then he suddenly sprung back into action, "But still though! We never officially met!"

"Nametag~!" Tsuki chimed again, and William hung his head in depression again as the memory returned to him.

"No fair!" He whined pitifully, "Don't remind me! That was so embarrassing!"

"What was embarrassing?" Taiyo asked as she appeared behind him, smiling when he jumped in surprise and turned to her with wide green eyes.

"H-how did you suddenly appear like that?"

Taiyo smiled in amusement and pointed her thumb over her shoulder without looking at what she was even pointing at, "I used the door."

Cue the embarrassment.

Again.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE PAST**

* * *

"_The room is empty!" Someone cried._

"_They must have run away!" Someone else yelled before the footsteps picked up again and the door was slammed back closed. After a few more minutes of anxiously waiting in silence, the girl spoke._

"_...Thanks for saving me." She hesitantly removed her hands from her ears and held one out for him to shake, "I'm Marissa."_

_He stared at her for a few seconds before frowning, "...I only did that so I wouldn't get caught."_

_Marissa blinked a few times in surprise as the words registered, before she beamed at him, taking his hand in hers and shaking it wildly, "But still! You chose to help me out! So thanks a lot! I was really scared for a moment there!"_

_He stood awkwardly there, trying to pry hers hands away from his, "...okay?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_...Makoto."_

"_Can I call you Koto-chan?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So that's a yes!"_

"_No."_

"_Darn."_

"_..."_

"_...is it safe to leave now?" She slid her hand past him and twisted the doorknob, peeking out afterwards, "Yup! It is!" Pushing the door open, she quickly knelt down and picked up the rope she had used to enter, "I hope we meet again, Koto-chan."_

_After a few seconds of hesitation and a voice telling him to stop her, he finally called out, "Wait!"_

_Marissa turned to him in surprise, pausing in her lowering the rope out the open window, "What is it?"_

_"...Why did you come here?"_

_Marissa blinked and fiddled with the part of the rope in her hands, "Um, because I was curious? I stumbled randomly upon this place so I wanted to know why it was so important to have guards around..."_

"_Do you still want to know?"_

_She looked down bashfully at her hands with a small sheepish smile for a few seconds before clashing her brown eyes with his again, "Yeah... I do."_

_With a nod, he turned to the closet and tossed her a white jacket from the inside, "Put on this lab coat."_

_Dropping the rope, she pulled on the coat and looked at the name tag attached to the chest pocket, "I'm now Hilda White." She giggled before squinting at his, "And you are now Hilbert Black."_

_He raised an eyebrow at her, certainly wondering if it was normal for someone to be so cheerful, before closing the jacket and making his way to the door, "I'm sneaking you inside the laboratory."_

_At the sound of _sneaking_, Marissa paused in hesitation, "Umm, wait a sec... Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

_He glanced back at her with a frown, "And why wouldn't it be?"_

"_What if we get caught?" She glanced down at the picture of the woman on the name tag, "I don't even have that same eye color as her! What if they notice that we're too young to be scientists? What if we're put into jail and we never get out and we're stuck here forever and ever and—"_

"_I'm currently living that nightmare at the moment." He cut in shortly, turning away from her coldly, "Just trust me. You won't get caught."_

_Though she didn't feel an inch convinced—in fact, it was rather the opposite—, she gave a wary smile to the back of his head and dared herself to be bold, "...Okay. I'll trust you. Let's go."_

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"Meri!" The face of Dylan appeared on the opposite side of the line of the Pokegear, looking slightly hopeful but still uneasy. "I can't seem to be able to contact my sister through her phone, so pass on my message to her, would you?"

Meri nodded faithfully, resisting doing a salute to him, "Sure! What is your message?"

Dylan nodded back, "Tell her that _that_ door is broken. And that a few more of my trainers are coming her way to help."

"Thanks!" Meri smiled and fiddled with her Pokégear, planning to end the conversation soon so that she may continue her epic searching, "I'll be sure to give Marissa your message!"

The line ended. Maggie hissed, hairs suddenly on end as she glared into the distance. Rikki stiffened and stood closer to their owner protectively, Meri too holding her breath in anticipation.

A figure slowly approached...

"Tray?" Meri called the Pokémon when she recognized it, "What are you doing here?"

The Luxray let out a low growl at the sight of a companion and hastily turned on its heel, pointing with a jerk of its head to follow. Meri fortunately understood the lion-like creature and did was it wanted, both her Pokémon following obediently behind of their master as they made sure nothing would attack from behind.

"It's gonna be okay," She whispered to herself comfortingly when the Luxray picked up speed, "Marissa's probably sent him to get me. That's why he's here. Marmar's fine. Tray is bringing me to her. Nothing can be wrong."

"RAI!" The familiar Raichu appeared from down the hall and grabbed her hand—which was an odd sight for her to be even touched by it—before it dragged her with much more force than she thought was needed.

Soon, a lone figure was spotted lying on the ground by its side, silent and not moving an inch. The Raichu she recognized as Spyk let go of her hand and flew to the figure, grabbing onto the person's arm and nudging it wildly.

"Raaai! Raii..."

Meri gulped at seeing her boss' Pokémon around the faraway figure, secretly hoping that it wasn't her. But she knew deep inside that it had to be, her Pokémon wouldn't have a fit if something wasn't wrong.

The Luxray known as Tray stalked over to Meri and unhappily nudged her forward with a push of his head, Maggie bristling uncomfortably behind her. Meri knew that it couldn't be anything good, and her thoughts were correct when she recognized the body as an unconscious Marissa barely even breathing.

* * *

**WISH FROM THE PAST**

* * *

"All Pokémon are different."

_The duo walked down the hall, one calm and completely used to sneaking secretly around, while the other tittered nervously next to him while inching closer and closer for comfort, still afraid of getting caught as she looked wildly about._

"Each of them has a different part or organ that produces and creates their special abilities of calling on the powers of nature and elements to create attacks."

_Grabbing her elbow roughly, Makoto opened a door next to him as he dragged her inside. Once inside the room, he let go and nodded to the other scientists inside, them surprisingly nodding back. Marissa gave him a wary glance and shyly smiled to a few people as she followed her partner across the room._

"An example would be Dittos. Since those creatures are like silly putty and have practically no organs inside—don't ask me how they eat and poop, just don't—and that their special technique is rearranging their cells until they come to look like their target, the scientist decided to inject a little part of the Ditto, or their DNA to be more specific, into a bunch of kids. Though some showed signs of accepting the DNA, they all died of Pulmonary Spasms not long after."

_They went through another door. This room was split in half by a wall, and a section of this wall was covered with a window to see through it. The side they were in had two more scientists at computers, keeping a secondary eye on the monitors, whist the other side had more scientists crowded around two operating tables._

"Here's an example, you see that small operating table closer to us? I can vaguely see a Jigglypuff laying on it, around all those people probing it and attaching tubes to it. On the other table will probably be the one human on the receiving end of the operation."

_Marissa placed her hands on the glass and squinted to see through the people standing around the table. A few cleared and the usually cute and round body of a Jigglypuff appeared, though it's little paws and feet were tied down to the table by large metal cuffs that you'd only imagine in movies to restrain someone dangerous._

"_What... what are they going to do to it?"_

_Makoto didn't answer, not knowing the answer to it unless he viewed it himself and made an assessment. He watched as they put the little Pokémon to sleep, and then approached it with scalpels of all sorts and colors. He heard his partner suck in a breath and glanced down at her, not surprised to find her looking pretty pale._

_Feeling his gaze on her, she forced herself to smile at him, refusing to show her discomfort of seeing the poor creature getting opened up before her very eyes._

"_Are they..." She gulped and looked back down just as they broke pale pink flesh. She quickly clamped her eyes shut, "Are they going to take its "power source" or whatever?"_

"_Most probably." He nodded and looked back at the tables, having seen it done before. It was odd how many times he's been able to sneak in the labs to see the operations, never once been caught, yet never been able to escape just once from the stupid building. The defences in the labs were always so weak while it was super strong on the outside. Was that normal? Was that planned?_

"_...I can't watch this..." Marissa muttered weakly as her wide brown eyes locked on to the doctors pulling out veins from the small helpless creature. She collapsed to her knees and curled up on herself, holding a hand to her mouth as she whispered hoarsely. "...It's just... too much... To do that... to such an... innocent creature..."_

_Makoto blinked in surprise as he watched her shakily get back up and sprint for the exit, a few other doctors turning to look at her curiously as she practically flew past. She soon found the bathroom not far away in the hall and lost all of the contents of her lunch into the toilet, barely finding the strength to hold herself up._

That's what you get for being curious. _A small ominous voice told her in the back of her head. _You should've never entered this building in the first place, kitten.

"_I'm not coming back..." She wiped the tears falling from her eyes and sat down on the floor, leaning weakly against the wall as she watched Makoto the area she was in. "I'm not coming back here again." She repeated to him, "I learned my lesson."_

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"I'm Melody," The girl with bright hot pink hair pulled into a bun beamed as she introduced herself, "And this is my twin sister Harmony!"

"H-hello." The shy girl with soft blue hair bowed shyly at Hina, "I-it's nice to meet you."

Before Hina could open her mouth and reply, Melody started to speak again.

"And we are the musical duo of our group that make the crowd fall in love with our pure sound and beautiful dance moves!"

"Um..." Harmony blushed in embarrassment and smiled at their new friend, "Would you like to see a preview?"

"Yes!" Melody grabbed Hina's hand, all formalities gone, and dragged her to a chair, "You must see us perform! We are awesome! The best of the best!"

Hina smiled warmly at the younger girls, already feeling comfortable around the cute twins. The duo started pulling an empty table from the little outdoors picnic they had set up while their little group took a break at Ecruteak city, the owners were smiling at each other and were in their own little world while the rest of the group did whatever they wanted.

Speaking of doing whatever they wanted, Melody jumped on top of the table and spread her arm up high above her head, "Hello people of Ecruteak cit—mhpph!"

Harmony, face flushed red in embarrassment of her bold and outgoing sister removed her hand from her mouth, "N-not so loud!" She whined almost silently, joining her twin on the table, "I don't want a crowd!"

Melody frowned at her shy sister but nodded her consent, "Fine, but I'm pretty sure we're still going to have a crowd! I mean, come on! We're awesome!"

"Sorry about the wait, Hina," Harmony bowed again at the girl, "We'll start!" She paused and turned to her sister, "What song?"

Melody shrugged and took a deep breath, "Follow my lead!" She breathed lightly before letting out her voice as far as she could make it reach.

_La-la-la, my master sings a song, _

_Looking triumphant as she speaks the words _

_People say it's a silly, ordinary song; _

_It's the tale of our happy times..._

Out from behind them and in complete surprise, another of their crew members struck hard on his guitar and started a pretty upbeat tune that made a smile slowly grow on their faces until they beamed at him. He got up from the ground and leaned against their table to join in with the fun.

Seeing that her sister was still too shy and afraid to sing, Melody continued on with the lyrics as she started to dance lightly with the beat.

_All day I'm in a staring contest with my desk, _

_Writing out the sounds in my head _

_Happy things, sad things, detestable things, _

_Painting them all together on sheets of music_

Harmony took a deep breath and tried her own words, despite still being afraid of the eyes watching them and having a bit of a hard time keeping up with the fast pace.

_Were I in a song, I could go anywhere, I could be anything; _

_Say, to the dark side of the moon, or to the ends of dreams _

_And as I play a melody, for someone I don't yet know, _

_I know it won't reach, yet..._

Melody quickly joined her sister, the both of them closing their eyes in delight as their thoughts and voices blended into one.

_Now, it's time to strain your voice and sing _

_Of loneliness, of warmth, to forget it all _

_But when morning comes, it'll be as ever _

_See, for another day, the night turns to dawn..._

Harmony's voice faded slightly as Melody took the lead again, both of them doing a small choreographed dance that wasn't going to have them flying off the table if there was a tumble.

_La-la-la, my master sings a song, _

_And little by little, comes to sing less _

_From time to time, she holds me as if in remembrance,_

Melody grabbed her sister and swung her around a bit.

_Looking satisfied as she speaks the words..._

Harmony picked up when Melody gave her the cue to continue, feeling slightly dizzy as she did so.

_"I have nothing more to sing," I cried on some nights, _

_Yet people gave me praise on joyous others _

_If I could have just one wish, I'd bring things back to then; _

She smiled softly and grabbed her sister's hands, almost as if the song they were singing was the words of their hearts.

_I'd like to sing a silly song..._

_Say, to strain your voice and sing, _

_It's made me tired, if only a little _

_I closed my eyes tight, but just underneath, _

_I couldn't hold it in; I cried my tears..._

Melody smiled back a bit sadly and made the two of them sway to the still-happy song, the beat giving her more and more energy as she replied.

_If this is what you desire, _

_Then let us celebrate all together _

_Make a toast to new things, _

_Even if I'm not there..._

Melody grinned and twirled her sister into a pirouette, the two of them falling back into their light and soft dance as the former sang.

_However, master - what do you think? _

_Suddenly she rose; _

_"There are still things precious to me I haven't yet sung," _

_And she took me in her hands..._

Clasping one of their hands together, both twins turned fully to the growing crowd and sang to them instead, as loudly as they could even if the microphone they have attached to the black artificial bunny ears was echoing their voices enough as it is, guitar growing silent.

_La-la-la, my master sang a song, _

_Looking triumphant as she opened the case..._

The guitar picked up again with hard beats as it went on enthusiastically.

_Now, it's time to strain your voice and sing _

_Of loneliness, of warmth, to forget it all _

_And when morning comes, it'll be brand new; _

_Yes, brand new days, and they'll go on..._

A few seconds, a last breath,

_They'll go on..._

And they hummed to the rest of the guitar as he went on gleefully, before making a pose at the end while the crowd cheered on happily. The jumped off the table, Harmony flushed red and feeling a bit buzzed while Melody went straight for the people in the crowd and started to socialize.

"Oh wow..." Hina gaped at the fantabulous girls, "I can see why everyone loves them! They're so amazing..."

* * *

**WISH FROM THE PAST**

* * *

"_Too bad." He placed his hands on his hips and fixed her defiantly in a stare down with his own brown eyes, "Because it's impossible to escape this place."_

"_Is not." She glared up weakly at him, "It was pretty darn easy to enter!"_

"_That's only because they don't allow anyone to escape. By entering, you just made the scientist's job easier by offering yourself up to them."_

"_I need to get out of here." She cried, feeling hysterical as tears threatened to fall again, "I don't want to be like that! I don't—"_

"_Shh!" He kicked the door closed behind him as he entered, kneeling down to clamp his hand over her mouth. "Not so loud! Do you _want_ to get caught?" He waited a few seconds for her to calm down before he tried to explain, "There's no way to escape this hell. You can enter, but once that is done, you can never leave." He looked at her squarely in the eyes, daring her to stare back and decipher all the torture that lay hidden beneath his sober life. "If you ever find a way to escape, even _that_ is a miracle."_

Oh ho ho, what's this? _The small voice in the back of her head mocked haughtily. _Asking for help is he? Well that just can't be allowed.

_Just as the voice stopped taunting her, Makoto felt a jolt of pain sizzle through his body from_ _head to toe, a warning ringing clear in his mind as he let go of her and scrambled back to lean against the door._

_"Are you an Amon?" He asked again, though this time out of breath from the short jolts he got. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if she was the one to do it to him._

_"Amon?" Marissa searched her noggin for a definition and finally concluded one, blanching slightly at the thought, "Is that what they call the human-Pokemon experiments?"_

_He nodded and looked away. Marissa felt her chest tighten in anxiety. Why would someone do that to children? So young yet so naive to even consider letting scientists do this to them!_

"_Why would you think that I am one? I just learned what it was."_

_He glanced at her, keeping his eyes her confused ones, "Because you just shocked me."_

"_Umm... an electric shock? Like when you rub your feet on the carpet?"_

_He shook his head in a negative, "It didn't hurt me physically, it felt more like my insides or something." At the even more confused looks he got from her, he sighed and shook his head again, "Nevermind."_

"_Ahh, okay." She murmured back, awkwardly looking back down at her hands. "Sorry for asking."_

* * *

**WISH FROM THE HEART**

* * *

"_Gaaaaaarrrrrr..."_

Kyle turned his head to the sound of the whisper, frowning thoughtfully when he swore having spotted familiar piercing red eyes glaring at him through the shadows.

"_Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnn..."_

"What is making that noise?" Rebecca asked out loud as she glanced away from him as if uninterested, though inside she was curious as to what it was and how Kyle seemed to know what it was. "Why don't you go check it out, Kyle?"

"Why me?" He joked lightly, but was ready to take off to look into the bushes for the being watching them.

"You're the boy," She teased, turning her back to him as if ready to go inside.

"The man." He corrected automatically, sending a thankful grin to her turned back before skipping over to the bushes. He stepped into the shadows of the trees and sighed in relief when a Gengar materialized in front of him.

"Chesire," He addressed the Pokémon, "What are you doing here?"

"Gengar-gen..." It tried to respond as if he could speak the human tongue and it gave a shrug along with it.

"_He_ needs me?"

The Gengar nodded.

"Just let me say my goodbyes first," He sighed sadly at having to leave his second home and shook his head, "And then you can bring me back."

* * *

_**READ, REVIEW, AND BE EPIC NINJAS OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_**Yep. Self-inserts are just so insistent with hogging the spotlight.**_

_**But anyway! I hope it helps explain some things! (What it may be, shallz be your own thoughts?)**_

_**EPIC NINJA MARMAR OUT!**_


End file.
